A Life of
by SecretHeart14
Summary: Anything can happen in life. You can be a police officer, robot, yakuza, or a broken person. There is no term of life is unfair. Life goes on with or without you. A person can have a life of happiness, sadness, lost...anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I did Naruto, you guys would be booing it in the after life.**

**Warning: mention of rape, murder, horrible experiments, sex, child involvement, mysteries, blood, tears, BXB**

**Prologue**

Do you know what it feel like to lose something so important that you feel like you could die? Do you know what it feel like to live in hell? Do you know how it feel to have horrible things happen to you when you thought everything was ok? Do you understand what it's like hurting someone else to the point where they can't even stand near you? Do you understand anything in this world? I don't because even if I had all those things happen to me, I can never understand enough.

U*U*U

Ugh. I feel like crap. My head is pounding a million times while my eyes are just itching to be pulled out. Worst, I feel like puking every waking minute. Drinking myself until I was drowning in alcohol and getting into a fight with someone was stupid. He was angry, yelling at me that I could have die. Ha. There was no way in hell I was going to die in a shithole. I snorted. Unlike that old man. Water was coming into my eyes. Damn... I can't cry especially in this place or else they'll see I'm affected by his death. I heard the door open.

"Hello..."

Who is it? The nurse? No, the voice belong to someone younger than a nurse. Is she lost?

"..."

"..."

The silence continue on, making me a lot antsy. Is the girl gone?

"Are you okay,"

"Huh"

"Are you going to cry, Nii-chan,"

What is she talking about? I am not crying. She shouldn't even be able to see my eyes because of the bandage over them.

I heard a soft rustle and was startled to feel arms around me. I was being hugged by someone who I met only a few second ago. This kid is weird.

"It's okay to cry when you want to,"

I push her away.

"I am not crying," I yelled, "and it shouldn't be okay to cry because it'll show you're weak in this pathetic world."

I hate how I have to live through what scraps I can go by ever since he died. I had to relied on those liars. Crying won't get you anywhere, it'll just be a waste of time. In this city, in this place, you can never trust anyone.

"You're just a lost girl. What makes you think I can trust you,"

I was breathing really hard. My eyes are starting to be real prickly. The hospital room I was in was quiet.

"...That's true, you can't trust anyone because you'll be hurt,"

What? I turn to where she might be. She understand?

"But there are times when you need someone to be with you to survive,"

"...Did something happen to you,"

I could feel the warmth off her as she move near me. She embrace me once more and said.

"Yeah, but you know, Nii-chan, it's okay to show emotion to the very person you can trust a whole lot,"

When she said that, the soft rustle move toward the door. She's going? But I don't know what happen that made her sad so...sad.

"Wait,"

"Hm"

"Will you come again,"

"Sorry, Nii-chan,"

The moment I heard the door close, I felt something wet on my cheek. What...? I'm crying after talking to a girl? Ha. How funny is that? She just came, said it was okay for me to cry so I going to do that. I let tears fall.

When a nurse came in, she saw a blue ribbon and ask if I had any visitor. I lied and said it was mine. Of course she didn't believe since it was a girl's thing, but it will be a reminder for me.

******U~U~U**

**A/N: My third publish story. I was revising this thing so I thank the dude who read it. I'm sorry 'bout deleteing it. So anyway for those who don't know, this was suppose to be an epilogue for Chain Rule but I went "Nnaaahhhhh" cause the mood was so wrong. It didn't exacting fit how the characters were. So I made this into a separate story. Have fun^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: mention of twins, language**

******-Lemon-Scene-Start-**

"Ahhhhhh~"

The woman scream out as I thrust into her fast and passionately. I gave her a trail of butterfly kisses on her stomach, then her breast before claiming a ruby lips.

"C-C-Crooooowwww,"

"Miki, dear Miki...so beautiful you are when you call my name,"

The finishing touch was a final thrust as she and I cum.

**-Lemon-Scene-End-**

"As always, Crow, you can make any women feel like she's in heaven,"

"I'm glad to be a service to you,"

"It's too bad you can't be mine. You would be a great and wonderful boyfriend,"

As I set the blue accessory on my neck, I smile.

"Yes, I would, but then I wouldn't be able to know a woman like you is safe,"

Miki smirk, "Charm,"

We gave each other a final kiss before I left. Today was a good day. I didn't have to deal with that guy, caught three dealers, and had a wonderful time with Miki. A beautiful woman she is.

"Augh...,"

Hm?

"yuuuuu,"

What a weird sound. Who's making it? My instinct took over as I kept walking. The noise follow me until I suddenly stop. It bumped into me.

"aaahhhhhhhh,"

It was a little kid. What is she doing in the middle of Twilight? It's dangerous around here. The girl look at me. What startle me the most was her eyes. It was a shade of violet and gold all together. She seem to be looking through me. I kinda toss that one out the moment I thought of it. Impossible.

"Little girl," I knelt down eye level. "What are you doing in this part? Didn't anyone tell you it's dangerous to be alone,"

The girl just cocked her head at me.

"eeeeya?"

I sigh. If she can't speak, that's mean she's around 4 or 5 years old. That's rare considering that most parents can now speed their children's intelligent. I better take her to the department.

"Come on, Onii-san here is going to take you somewhere safe," I said, carrying her.

The moment I touch her, something feels off. This makes me uneasy but my instinct isn't telling me anything.

"ruuuuuuuuuu,"

The girl was looking at my necklace. She seem interested in it. I guess she like it.

"Do you like it? It's a special reminder for me,"

"ouuuuuuuuuu,"

"What is your name anyway,"

"Yume!"

I turn to look at a boy running. Seems young. His eyes were wide and fearful. He was frantically looking for something.

"aaaarrrrrrrrrr"

The little girl look excited as she saw the boy. Sibling probably. The boy look toward at where I'm standing.

"Yume, where the hell were you," he yelled.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? You didn't meet any weirdo? Nothing happen to you, right," he bombarded.

I cough to get attention. The boy's glare could kill someone. Badly distrustful to others it seem.

"What,"

"This girl is fine. I found her when I was about to go back to my work,"

Relief flooded the boy's face like waterfall. Very close relationship. He reached for the child.

He let out a big breath. "Thank god, she's fine."

"I'm glad you're happy to be with her but I think you better go now. Rumors going around saying a serial murderer is here," I warned.

"Huh...uh sure,"

Two children on the street alone. Both young and defenseless. I can't leave them alone.

"Let me walk you two to your neighborhood," I offered.

The boy look at me sharply as he held the little girl close. Protective.

"No need. We'll be ok,"

"Oh. How,"

"Because I will make sure nothing will happen,"

He said it with such determination that I had to let him walk away. I shake my head when I couldn't see them anymore. Don't they know that they shouldn't be out on a dangerous street? I better go or else I'm going to get something broken.

U*U*U

"Kakashi, you're late again," Tsunade said as threw a staple at me.

I dodge resulting it to hit Obito just as he was about to come in.

Slap! Ouch. That has to hurt.

"I have a real reason this time. I was helping a little girl who was lost and then-"

"You were probably hitting on a woman again," Obito said as he rubbed a bright red spot.

"Oh, at least I can get a woman unlike you,"

"He-,"

"SHUT UP,"

We quieted.

"I don't have time to hear you two bicker. There has been another murder but this time different than before,"

"How is it different,"

"The bastard would usually put out picture of the victims before leaving their bodies, but this time he has sent out the bodies themselves. It's not just one at a time anymore, it's 3 or 4 at a time now."

Obito whistle. "That's really bad."

"What do you want us to do," I asked.

"You two are on the case with several others. Just don't cause any trouble,"

"We won't,"

Before Obito and I went out the door, I heard her mutter 'you better.' It's gonna be messy, this case.

U~U~U

"Dammit, Yume, if you keep on doing this, you're going to kill us soon."

She just laugh. I sighed. She really will be the death of us if she's never going to stop what she keeps doing: randomly walking to places to who knows where. At least she ran into someone who seems honest enough minus the reek of sex. Should a policeman really be relaxing at a time like this? Just thinking about it makes me piss that there are people who are laid-back. I was about to pull out my phone when I felt a tug to my hair.

"ooooooooooo, blleeehhh,"

Yume smelled something weird. I took a sniff at the air. Let's see; smoke, dust, trash, rotten things, and ….blood. Something happen here. I was worry about Yume but I need to check what happen. I set Yume down.

"uuuiiiii?"

"Sorry, but I need to set you down so that I could see what's going on? Is that okay with you,"

"gaaaaaa"

"Thank you. Now stay close enough to me that I can see you but far enough that no else can see you," I warned.

Yume started walking wobbly. I began scenting out the blood. We went through abandoned buildings and dark alleys. The smell of blood was getting stronger. I glance over to see Yume still behind me. Good.

We went inside an old construction place. This place is really spacious and hidden behind many buildings. From the look of the building shadow, you won't be able to see much in day much less by night. I could hear cries from 10...15...about 25 people. What are they doing here? I sense that Yume wasn't near me.

Wham!

U*U*U

I was walking like a drunken man but I could care less. I can't open my eyes.

Cough. Cough.

So dark. Everything is so dark. I can't even see when I want to. Where am I?

"guuooooo"

I trip over a body and fell. I turned quickly to face the thing that made the noise. From the sound it made, it was a child.

"eeeeeeeeeee"

What is it doing here? From what I could hear, it was a female. That made it even more worrisome. My stomach suddenly lurched, causing me to vomit.

'Aug 'Cough 'Cough 'Hack

"aaaiiiiiiiiii,"

"You should go, miss. Nothing good comes from being with me and this neighborhood is dangerous," I said after finishing.

I heard her footstep went away. I'm alone again, just the way its suppose to be. I went to sleep where nothing but the past haunt me.

_Don't look at me with such eyes!_

_Monster!_

_Murderer!_

_How could you kill her!_

_I don't know him..._

Something soft press against my lips. I felt liquid going into my throat. Against my better judgement, I swallow. Water. It was water.

"yuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaa"

It was the child again. She is back. Why? I don't understand her. She has something else on her. I can smell it.

"eeeeaaaaaaa"

She press something in my mouth. It was soft and a bit soggy, but this was food. Food that I can't take. I push it back to her.

"geeeee?"

"I am sorry, but I must not accept such a thing from someone I don't know,"

I don't know what is happening but I felt soft hands on my eyes. They feel strange. I move away from them.

"ueeeeee?"

"You shouldn't touch my eyes. They will hurt you, child. Why don't you go where you belong? You already done enough."

"fuuuuuuuu"

I didn't hear anything anymore. I thought that she hasn't gone yet. When I decided to open my eyes, all I saw were a pile of foods.

U~U~U

"Sooooooo, Kakashi," Obito started.

"What,"

"Were you really helping a lost girl or were you trying to hit on another woman,"

I glare. "Why shouldn't I help if a girl is lost,"

He grinned. "Cause all you've been interested in are the Icha Icha books, beautiful women, and sex."

"You're calling me a man-whore,"

"Maayyybeeee,"

Well, he received a bruise for that. Obito and I went back to the northern Twilight where I saw those children. I wonder if they made it safely home. Tsunade has given us info that people have been missing in this part a lot more. We decided to split up and contact each other if we found anything. This will cover more ground.

On my sixth dark alley, I saw the same little girl who was with that boy. I walked right over to her. What was her name again? Yu...Yu...Yuka? Yuma?

"Yume"

Yume look up. I got it right. Yume look happy to see me and walk right over.

"eeeeeeeeeeeeekaaaaaaaa"

"Where is your brother, Yume? Please don't tell me something happen to him,"

She look at me with those piercing eyes and look confuse. God dammit, the other kid is gone. I press a button on my earphone.

"Kuroba here,"

"A boy is missing,"

U*U*U

**A/N: I was planning for this and the next chap to be one but it just doesn't sit well enough for me since I wanted to show the first meeting. And the next chap will just involve a crime of sort. Oh and the warning, well, there are some that I will forget to mention so I'm putting warning in chap that I updated cause replacing is annoying. Have fun. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sculpture**_

"He's awake,"

"Someone, help him,"

My head hurt dammit. Maybe I should have been a bit more aware of my surrounding. Where did the bastard put me?

"U-umm..."

I look to see a teenager looking at me with fright. Those same eyes I always see...

"Are...you okay,"

I look at myself. So far nothing been tamper except that my phone been jack but who cares. I check my surrounding. There were people here, mostly teenagers and kids. The prison we're in is big but the bar seem sturdy enough that you can't break it with raw force.

"Yeah, can you tell me what's going on,"

He look at me incredulously. What? I have to ask. Two others creep toward where the teenager and I were.

"Haven't you heard about the serial murderer?" a green-eyed girl asked.

That guy did mention something about a serial murderer. Sigh. Just when I said nothing will happen, something did. I hope Yume is safe.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you that badly?" asked the teenager.

"I'm fine. Can I have your names and how many people are here,"

"Eh...uh sure,"

First, gather information.

U~U~U

"nnnnnnnn,"

Obito was looking at me strangely.

"I cannot believe you hit on a little girl."

"Obito..." I warned

He put his hand up. "Alright, alright. So a kid is missing and all that left to tell us that is this kid."

I sigh. "Yeah"

Yume was looking up at us. She seem calm considering the fact that her brother might be killed. I caught her eyes and she just smile as if nothing is wrong.

"Obito, let hurry and find the boy. I don't want her to lose someone important,"

"Huh! Are you kidding me, Kakashi? We don't know where the kid might be and you want to try blind searching for him,"

"Yes,"

"Kakashi, I know you're worry, but we need to follow the protocol,"

I look back at Yume. Several scenarios ran through my head of what will happen, but I know that he's right. Doing a blind search will be a waste of time. I'll have to follow protocol.

"Fine, you call. But I'm going to try to talk to Yume."

Obito nodded. "Good luck with that."

Yume was near me and she was looking farther north. I bend down.

"Yume,"

"oooooo?"

"Can you tell me where your Onii-san might be. He might be lost."

"geeeee"

"I know that you probably won't know what I'm talking about, but," I started moving my hands, "can-you-tell-me-where-you-came-from?"

Yume just cock her head and didn't do anything. I sigh. Look like we'll have to go to the department.

Hm?

"ooouuuuuuuu"

U*U*U

So there really were 25 people here and apparently they are all beautiful. What is this bastard planning to do? Now I'm really worry for Yume.

"Do you know what is happening?"

The teenager, Wataru, answered. "...The man that capture us...i-is creating something."

"Creating what?"

This time Yokoi, the green-eyed girl answer, "A...a-a...sculpture made of humans."

This guy is doing something disgusting. I look around to see if there is something I can do. Dishes. Rotten foods. Rags. Nothing much but I think it'll do.

"When does this disgusting guy come,"

"W-when he wants to build his art,"

Then I guess it'll be soon since a person does not like to be away from his "hobbies."

U*U*U

"Tell me why we're following her again?"

"Because she's walking,"

"Oh, I see- not! Kakashi, shouldn't we go back to the department?"

This has been going on for about 10 minute and I'm about to lose my cool. Damn Obito. This might be crazy but Yume started walking farther north. Instinct tells me she leading me but how would I know.

"Is this because of your weird respect for little girls, you lolicon man,"

Last straw with this guy.

"Obito, maybe I should ask Rin out to dinner after we're done."

"No! You wouldn't, Kakashi. You promise me you wouldn't touch her."

"I'm willing to break it for the sake of having such a beautiful girl in my arm."

Obito look readily to kill me. Figure. This idiot been in love with her since we were kids. I could have dated her but since he was my friend, I didn't. Plus, experience told me not to touch her.

He sighed. "Fine, we'll follow the girl, but the walk is going to be long."

"gggguuuuuu"

He's right. The way Yume is walking will be slow. The way she walks is unbalance like a newborn. What are her parents thinking? Well no use thinking about it, the best way to do now is follow her.

U~U~U

"How will this work?"

"It won't."

A stunned silence.

"Then how are we going to use something to wouldn't work,"

I gave her a look. If you could find something to use, you use it or die doing nothing.

"At least you'll have something to help you. That is better than nothing."

I finished tying the last clothes when I heard footsteps. I didn't get a good look at the bastard when I was hit. But now, let see who this Sculptor is. He came near the bar. It was a guy. Normal. I snorted at that. Brown hair. Glasses. Blood all over. He's been doing some work.

"My...beautiful creation... I'm here. How do you like your new friend? Isn't he nice?"

Everyone looked at me.

"Who would like to be apart of my next creation? This one will be even more beautiful, everyone. Rejoice."

The air in the cell change completely. Some children were whimpering while others were trying to hide far in the corner.

"Come, how many time have I said it? You'll be happy, so happy to be apart of what I'm doing."

No one wanted to volunteer themselves. This just made him angry. He banged on the bar.

"You disgusting wrenches! I am giving you the utmost road to being beautiful yet you chose not to! Then let me chose, I will chose one of you."

"W-wait,"

"Hm? What is this?"

Yokoi was looking at me fearfully. "What are you doing? You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Just wait and I'll get everyone out."

They looked confuse.

"I- I am willing to be apart of your sculpture. I want to be beautiful by your hand."

"Oh! At last, someone who's willing to be crafted by me. How wonderful!"

The guy bid me to come. I followed as he unlocked the door. The key came from his smock pocket. Left.

"Use the dishes as weapon and the clothes as rope," I whispered before going.

"Wait, sir."

U*U*U

"Is this where he is, Yume?"

"Guoooooo,"

Yume lead us to a dark building that you wouldn't notice even if you live here. It look like we wouldn't be able to find this place with all these building all over this one.

"This place is huge!"

"It is...A good place to spread blood without worry."

She continue leading us into the building but I stopped her.

"eeeeemmmm?"

"That's all you have to do now, Yume. Leave the rest to us and stay here, okay?"

She made a face. "buuuuooooo"

"Good. Remember stay here. I promise you we'll save your brother."

"Let's go, Kakashi."

"All right."

As we went, a scream cried out.

U~U~U

"How wonderful! Today is such a magnificent day. A beautiful person willing to be apart of my beautiful creation."

The bastard led me to another room. Only difference was that it was small, smell and covered with blood, and has tools that aren't funny. He was touching my face with his hand. I could feel myself getting ready to hurt him.

"W-what is y-your name and why do y-you make such...sculpture."

The bastard smile crookedly. I guess no one really bother to ask him.

"Hahaha...you truly are wonderful, wanting to know my reason. I am Hato and I have seen a more beautiful creation when I didn't realize what I could do."

I was nothing more than a scientist who came across a doll. It wasn't just normal, it wasn't just nice. It was a masterpiece. The moment I saw it, I wanted to recreate such a masterpiece but it takes time to get the right materials. Humans are such fragile creature...no matter how much I try to get it right, I can't. Do you know why? It is because they aren't willing to become beautiful. But...now you, you can be my beautiful masterpiece.

"Come,"

He bid me to a table. A table fill with blood. Blood of children. My breathing became fast. I could hear scream. Yume... where is she? Yume. Yume.

"Hm? What is wrong?"

I can't let him get away or else he'll get her. He'll kill her. The bastard came near me. I saw Kit for a moment.

'What are you doing'

'You have to kill him to protect her'

"Hey, what is wrong? Don't tell me you are not willing to"

My face started bleeding when he hit me. I fell back onto the tray with the tools.

"I will not let you back down. This is what I need to do. I will break you if I have to keep molding you."

I saw an axe. An axe that could hurt someone and make them bleed hard. Without thinking, I headbutted him and drove for the axe.

"Arrrgghhhh"

I swung but miss. I need to hit him in the face. I swung again.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh, MY LEG! MY LEG!"

"We are not meant to be use for your sick sculpture. They're actually disgusting. Bastard."

I felt something sharp to my leg but I ignore it. I was about to swing the axe one more time. This time for sure when I heard her.

"kooooooo"

Yume is here? Why? She shouldn't be here! No!

U*U*U

Obito and I ran inside the building to locate the scream. We went straight before turning to left. I heard voices ahead so Obito and I rush ahead. What I didn't expect was to see a bunch of children leading away.

"Run!"

"Wait, guys! We're with Feal."

The children pause. A boy step forward.

"...You're with the police?"

Obito smile brightly. "Yep. We came to save you guys."

"..."

"We have to hurry since there's a lot of you. Is there anyone missing?" I asked.

A girl step up. "T-there is someone missing. H-he was taken away."

"Obito"

He sighed. "Yeah, I know. Go. I'll take care of them."

Leaving them, I ran to where the kid might be.

U~U~U

"Let her go!"

That was what I heard when I enter a very different room. It reeks of blood and rotten flesh. What has this guy been doing?

"Hah..hahah...I-is she that important to you?"

The boy and the murderer was both covered in blood. The murderer was holding a knife over Yume. How did she get here? Dammit. After I told her not to go in, she got herself into trouble.

"Hey!"

Everyone in the room look at me. The murderer seem surprise that I'm here. As for the boy, he seem angry. Why?

"W-what?! Why is the police here?"

"Step away from the girl and put your hand up."

"No! This boy here is what I need to make it exactly like it. He agree to..no wanted to be apart of my creation. I won't let this brat walk off on me," he spat.

"Let her go and I'll let you do whatever it is you what," the boy said.

"Ooohh, you're willing to now when the girl is in danger. Then maybe I should make her bleed a little to get your full cooperation." he said digging the knife deeper into Yume's throat.

What happen next was something I don't know if it's true. The boy started moving slowly before throwing an axe at the man. That idiot!

"Auuugghhhhh"

I move quickly to get Yume out of the way. The man was bleeding everywhere now that has arm was crudely cut. It was hanging only by a skin. The boy quickly was walking toward him.

"I will make sure you regret that, Hato."

U~U~U

"Kakashi, what the hell happen?" Tsunade asked.

"Who knows. When I came back to get them after handing Hato to the squad, they disappear."

"Obito, did you see anything of these two children."

"Sorry, but no. No one was inside the building anymore. I check securely after getting the rest of the prisoners out."

The chief sighed deeply.

"We have two witnesses that are missing and we do not even know who they are."

A knock on the door stop the conversation for now. It was Shizune.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Tsunade-sama, but Kakizaki Hato is currently in the hospital in the emergency room."

"What!"

U*U*U

I was back at the building where Hato kept his prisoners and his murder. Apparently the kid was the one who freed the other kids by getting the key from Hato. He also told them to use the clothes and dishes as weapons. How resourceful is that?

Hato is heading to death door in 2 days thanks to the court and his confession. He was torture during his short time in his own cell. His face was burn, his spine was completely crush, and his skin is another story. No one knew who did it, but I think I can take a guess. After all, I saw how his eyes look when Yume was bleeding. Makes me wonder what are those two doing?

U~U~U

Ah-choo!

"eeeeeessss?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Someone must be talking about me. I should be lucky I didn't kill in front of that man. I should also be lucky that Yume is safe. I thought my heart was going to stop when he drove the knife deeper. Stupid jackass and stupid Yume. I need to find the others to get Yume to stop her habit. That guy... took care of her twice. Maybe when we meet again, I better go thank him.

U*U*U

**A/N: I am finally done. This one was a pain...actually to me every story is a pain because I really want to write the juicy part. But like you all I'm going have to wait until I write it. Oh and how was the action part. I can visualize things but just doing it seem tough plus the fact that this story right here is very noob. But I continue to improve for the sake of it. Have fun ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Plans**

Crash!

"Fuck,"

"You should really be careful on how you clean."

She glared at me. I heard her mutter 'Fuckin teme' Well, this isn't the first time she said, but this is probably the fifth glass she break. Better stop her before any valuable really break.

"Ruko-san, I think it'll be better if you just go."

"Very well, Uchiha."

She went out of the room. I sighed. She is the type of woman I can't stand: uncooperative, annoying, rude, and... well the list goes on. How she made it as the head of the yakuza while being a maid is a mystery. Someone knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door open to revealed Inabi. I frown deeply. When he come, it would usually mean trouble. After all, he hate to come within a 5 radius meter to me. It grew stronger when that bastard kill her and ran away with almost everything.

"Sasuke...sama"

"Inabi"

A silence grew each time a second goes. This better be good.

"I have some bad news for you."

"Make it short."

He gave me a glare but I ignore it.

"There are recent report of drug-dealing around the Uchiha Compound."

"And what is the problem?"

"These dealers are getting the Uchiha men involve and using the Uchiha name."

I felt myself getting angry. It seem that the clansmen are getting desperate for salvation from this hell. Damn Itachi. For driving Father insane, For killing Mother. For making me the leader of this deserted clan. These dealers that are using my family names and those that are betraying me will have die.

"We'll deal with it."

I'll need Ruko to call in her contact to help me so I went to her room. The Uchiha Compound is far off from the majority of the cities making it easy to do things a hell lot easier. A mansion for the leaders and within a gate, a lot of houses for the rest of the clansmen. Through its now empty for many desertion. I arrive at the third floor where she has requested to be. The door open and we bumped into each other.

"Watch where you're going," she yelled.

I feel myself twitched. "You were the one to bump into me."

She was about to say something when her face changed its expression. It seem like she remember something.

"I'll deal with you later. If you need anything, call him."

And she was gone before I could stop her. Dammit. Where the hell is that maid going? My anger double over. Look like I'll have to call that guy. Another stupid silence.

U*U*U

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello,"

"Kyuubi, it's me."

Sigh. "Hold on one minute. He's calling also."

"Yo."

"I need you."

"Doesn't the two of you always need me?"

"I need information."

"I need you to finish that shitty device. Yume walk off to danger again."

"I'm just about to finish so shut up."

"You know Kyuubi...you are so slow."

"Don't forget useless."

"Oh would you two shut up."

"She's/He's right, you know,"

"It's not easy trying to get the finishing touch when we're talking three ways. So I'm gonna go. See me around tomorrow noon. Bye."

"He-"

"Too late. He's gone."

"He better finish. It's hard keeping Yume from walking about."

"And its hard to get you from getting hurt,"

"...I'll be fine,"

"...I'll see you soon."

"Yeah."

U~U~U

"Kakashi-kun,"

Hm. I look up to see Rin standing at my desk. She was holding a big and I mean big stack of papers in her arms. If I add the look her face has on, I could tell I have a lecture coming.

"Yes...,"

"You're slacking off again! I have a pile here that you need to review and write up right now."

1) I am not slacking off. I am reading the latest edition of Icha Icha Series. 2) I'm pretty sure that pile in her arms should be done because I ask someone nicely and that person agree. 3) If I have to do paperworks, I'm bringing Obito with me 4) I am totally not slacking.

"I am not slacking, Rin-chan."

She rolled her eyes. How that guy like this girl is something I will probably never find out.

"I have seen you try to get Kozue to help and that is not his job. It's- she set the papers down on my desk hard - yours. I have a good day, Kakashi-kun." she said with a smile.

Great. Paperworks I have to do when I could be doing something way better. I look at it and then to my book. What should I do? I thought of just skipping them but then I thought about some not so good consequence that will pop up later. I sighed. Better get Obito.

U*U*U

"Nine, I'll be going out now. I leave her in your care."

"Of course,"

I watch as the sister leave the apartment. Hime-sama is home for now. That is all that matter.

"Nine! Nine!" she called.

I saw her come toward me and embrace my legs.

"Yes,"

"muuuuuukaaaaaaaa,"

"We'll see,"

She laugh merrily.

"Nine."

I looked to see Ai standing near the living room.

"Is she gone?"

"Yes, she is. Hime-sama was just asking if we could go to a restaurant."

"Ai!"

"Hime-san, welcome home."

I'm happy that Hime-sama is here with Ai and me. And she'll continue being with us once more.

"Let us get ready."

U~U~U

"Where the hell is that idiot?"

"Calm down, Sasuke-san. Ruko-san will come when she wants to. If she is not picking up, that mean she has something else to attend to."

"Gaara-san, I need your so-called leader to plan out what my clan need to do. It is part of the agreement, isn't it?"

"That is why I am here. Ruko-san tend to care about something more important to her than her status as the leader."

"I do not care. She is not only a leader of the yakuza but she has also agree to be my maid. Thus, making me higher than her."

Next thing I know, I was push to the wall with a knife to my throat. Gaara's eyes were burning with hatred with bloodlust in them.

"Ruko-san is someone you cannot order around for you own reason. She will come when she want to, leaving me with what she cannot do."

I glared at him. This guy is only one of her minions, yet he think I will listen to him. I am the head of the prominent Uchiha clan. I will not be talk like that. Despite the knife, I threw a punch at him. He dodged.

"I will not be talk like that to someone of a lower rank. If she is not here, then I will not need such useless woman."

I left the room to go and find another person to discuss the clan's problem. If Ruko gets back, I will make sure she regret it.

U*U*U

"I will kill you for this, Kakashi."

I paused at reading the reports and looked at Obito. We are currently reading and writing these stack of papers that Rin had set. So far the papers were mostly reports of criminals and crimes. I can honestly say that I'm tired after just doing five of them.

"No you won't. And you shouldn't blame me, blame it on Rin-chan."

Obito went back to writing. "I'm good."

Sucker. He can't do a thing when it come down to women he prefer not to fight with. In Feal, there was a lot of women who can break your bone or drive you insane. Even I wouldn't try to do anything after trying to hit on the chief.

"Tell me again why do you have that girlie thing on you,"

I fingered the blue necklace I have on. Even though it has been five years since I met her, I still think about where that girl might be.

"A reminder."

Obito rolled his eyes. "You know for a player, you are a hopeless man."

I flipped through a drug case report. "Say the guy who won't confess to Rin-chan."

He blushed. "Shut it!"

It was my turn to rolled my eyes. Chicken. We went back to silence to try and finish these papers.

U~U~U

"Hime-san, how are you?" Ai questioned.

"waaaaaaaaayaaaaaaaa"

"I'm glad. But please be careful when you are alone."

"I agree with Ai here. We don't want to lose you," I tell in her.

Hime-sama stopped walking, letting Ai and I stopped also. She looked into our eyes and smile kindly.

With an open arms, she cried, "Looovvveeee yoooouuuuu"

I thought about how she is able to form such words to us, those words that mean the world to Ai and I. I put my hand on her head and replied the same.

"I love you too Hime-sama."

Ai looked angry that I replied first.

"Hime-san, I love you too. More than anything so we will protect you."

"naaaaaaaaaaaaoooooooooo"

I smile as I carried her in my arms.

"Shall we continue to the restaurant?"

Ai and Hime-sama agreed wholly.

U*U*U

"WE. ARE. DONE." Obito cried.

Half a day on a chair and I'm willing to call Miki to help me relax... or one of the others. I got up to call it a day. My plans for the rest is to read the next series of Icha Icha and walking around the city, leaving the fun part later.

"Obito, I'm going. Tell Rin-chan I'll call her later."

"Sure. But next time I won't help you with this."

I smirked. "I know."

"You better tell Tsunade that you're going or else there will be more work later."

I groaned. Dammit, I swear I feel like ditching everything right are more cons in meeting the chief than pros. I looked at my best friend pitifully. He just ignored my cries.

"I'm not planning to get loaded with unnecessary things."

Traitor. I trudge to her office thinking about how to get out of it without getting caught. I can ask Kozue but then he'll break if Rin find him. Maybe I can bribe Anko-chan to help me...or not. She'll just kill me for disturbing her time with Iruka. Asuma and Kurenai will be impossible. Asking Hayate will be like asking an asylum with his coughing. Ibiki will just go on with his horrible hobby. Yugao will just be a mother hen. Gai... I rather lay off women for a year than ask him for help. I'm stuck. I guess I'll have to go through with it.

"WHAT?! GET THE SQUAD NOW!"

Shizune ran out and into me.

"Oh, Kakashi-san."

"Good evening, Shizune-san. Is anything wrong?"

"Please speak to Tsunade-sama about that."

She ran past me going wherever she need to be. I look at the chief's office and went in. There were papers and empty bottle of sake everywhere. It reek badly of sake. I pity Shizune-san for being her assistant. Tsunade was nursing her head like she has a hangover. A bad one.

"Is anything wrong, Tsunade?" I asked.

She glared at me. "Check it."

She threw a folder at me which I dodge. There was no way I'm going to catch something thrown to me by her. It hit someone in the face.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry about that, Iruka." I said.

Another glare from a person. "Why must someone get hurt from you?"

I just shrugged.

"No time for that! You guys have a case," Tsunade informed.

"What is it this time?" Kurenai asked.

"...there has been report of drugs trafficking around End Sea."

I was confused by this and so was everyone. There would always be drugs trafficking around Twilight. This job would mostly be given to Tokubetsu Jonin.

"This will be different because we have information of Orochimaru."

The room stilled. I was a bit skeptical about this information.

"No offense, Tsunade-sama. But is this information legit." Asuma asked.

She sighed. "I don't know but this info was given to me by K.N."

This guy again. K.N started giving out information to the Feal or any of the law authorities about 2 years ago. So far what this guy has given us has never been wrong. We don't know who he is or how he's giving us this information except that he either mailed or stuck the info to one of the police.

"When are we heading out?" I asked.

"In 5 minutes."

U~U~U

"And then Ken went up to me and hit me," Ai said.

We were at the Kōri Yuki eating our ordered foods as Ai tell about his day. Hime-sama became very displease when Ai was involved into a fight.

"Aeeeeeeyyyyyaaaaa"

"It was because he started it. Saying that I stole his girlfriend."

"You still should not involve yourself in a fight," I inputed.

"Niiiinnnneeee, don't abandon me."

A laugh sound itself out. I glance at the girl who watched us for quite awhile. A petite black-haired girl came to our table. It was the owner of Kōri Yuki.

"I'm sorry for laughing," she apologize.

"It is alright, miss," I said.

I felt Hime-sama's hand clutched my hand.

"May I join you?"

"If you yourself don't mind." I offered.

Ai has gotten up to offer a chair to the Miss and went back to his own. I could see Hime-sama watching her intently. I tried to process why she is being affected by this stranger.

"Are you the brother of these two children?"

I reviewed our situations. Ai has been with me since the day he was two. He has grown up to be a fine boy at the age of 4 ½. As for Hime-sama, I am her guardian, her protector. If only I knew what I needed to do sooner, than she would not have gotten hurt later.

"Niiinnnnneeeee"

I came back from my musing and noticed that everyone was staring at me. Hime-sama alert me to look at her.

Her face was forgiving as it always has been. "ooooaaaaaaayyyyyyy"

"I'm sorry but was I wrong and caused something."

I closed my hand to Hime-sama.

"No... I was just reminiscing about the past," I excused.

She smiled. "The past... how was it for you?"

"Etooo, Nee-san, what's your name?" Ai questioned.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I was so excited to talk to someone else that I forgot introduction must be made," she exclaimed, "I am Haku Hae."

"That's a nice name for a pretty lady like you. I'm Ai Uzumaki."

"Ai, that means love correct?"

He nodded his head.

"What a lovely name! Your parents must love you very much."

My signals were telling me a taboo subject is coming. Ai's face became tense and his body language changed. From the corner of my vision, I noticed that Haku-san noticed also.

"Yeah, they do," he lied.

"T-that nice," she said turning to me, "Um, what about you two?"

"I am Nine, caretaker of these two, and this is Yume-hime."

"It's very nice to meet new customers. How do you like my restaurant so far?"

I examined the shop. It was small, but also elegant. The main color of the shop was snow white with transcending colors of blue. There were small decorative snowflakes in all sort of sizes and shapes. Kōri Yuki was a fairly popular restaurant that isn't easy to find. A magnificent shop that can be found only by the observants from what I gather.

"Your restaurant is lovely and the food is delicious enough that Hime-sam is enjoying it."

Hae-san smiled pleasantly. "I'm glad."

"tmmmmmmeeeeeee"

I looked at the time. "Ai, it is time to go."

"Ehhhhh!? But it's still earlllllllyyyyyyy," he complained.

"No it is not. The time has shown to be 8:00."

Ai sighed and agree to go home. I had talked to Hae-san for a few more minutes and payed her the bill. She has told us that we could come any time. As we went out, Hime-sama continuously look at Hae-san. I could tell - knew - that Hime-sama will walk somewhere once more. I will wait for her to tell me.

U*U*U

_Knock. Knock._

The door opened to reveal Gaara in his uniform; a sand-colored shawl and tan cloak. He was observing the room I was in. The room was messy unlike how it was when I wasn't angry. Things were ripped beyond recognition. There were dents and holes in the wall. Broken furnitures were spread out.

"If you are so worry for her, then you can go. I will take care of everything."

I snorted. "It's not possible. I have no right to be near her."

He walked toward me and took away the knife I held. It was covered in blood and tears.

"Yet, you sense that she was injured and called her."

He took out a handkerchief and began to wipe the blood off me before bandaging the cuts.

"I am needed here by Uchiha."

He sighed. "Uchiha-san needs a plan to deal with the dealers and his traitorous clans."

Figure. If it weren't for his brother killing the lady and then running away, the Uchiha head wouldn't have kill himself. That left a fifteen year boy to be in charge of the clan. So young to experience the weight of such responsibility. I smiled grimly. Nowadays, we're all too young to experience the darkness of this world yet it happen to us.

"Are you sure you would be able to concentrate?"

"...Yeah. I gave my word to Uchiha that I will be loyal to him."

"All right. Be careful and don't ruin the bandages I did."

I smiled. "I'll try."

U~U~U

**A/N: Yes! This story is out. There were some factors I had to tell but eh.. so how do you like Haku who isn't really Haku. She's nice isn't she. The story will continue on as everyone meet everybody and secret are reveal. (I wanted to say that) It'll be kinda slow so be prepared if you get impatient for the update of any progress. Have fun ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Starting Point**_

"Madame here, nothing is different."

"Kawa here, all activities are normal."

"Fuel here, nothing much."

"Kai...nothing."

I was on alert and heightening my sense but I was also tired of reporting every 10 minutes. I was near warehouse 47, watching the dock for any strange movement and, so far, the patrol is boring. Which is probably good, but I feel bored. Everyone was spread out from near the dock to every driveway to End Sea. The Base team haven't reported anything so no one has come yet. The Sea team was the same.

"How long until the destined time?" Fuel asked.

"2 more minute," Madame answered.

"Alright...then let's get ready to head out."

"Hai!"

U*U*U

I read and reread the note that was sent to me. My heartbeat was becoming rapid. My hands crumpled the paper as I glared angrily at the wall. Why tell me this? Blood started dripping from my hands soaking the paper. I watch as blood flow down my arms as memories come.

_-We will ensure that you children are care for by my people._

_We are friendsssssss._

_Why!? Why do you hurt us, even your own brothers?_

_How interesting._

_Abandon her! Run!-_

I guess I'll see our friend if I can stay awake long enough. I went to prepare, leaving the blood-soaked paper on the floor.

**Our friend will be giving gifts at End Sea. There will be many more friends, nice and mean. Meet them if you want.**

U~U~U

"We will not go to the transaction, Uchiha-san."

"Can you give me a reason, Ruko-san."

"It will be dangerous if the leader of the Uchiha goes."

"I am responsible for what my clansmen do."

"Then are you willing to die before you are willing to do anything?"

She knew something. Ruko came back when my clansmen and I were about to set out. She was covered in bandages. My guess was that she did something to get herself hurt. Ruko didn't say anything but just set herself in my way.

I narrowed my eyes. "What do you know?"

Her eyes wander out to the window and then to me.

"I have intel telling me that the cops will be involved during the transaction."

"What the hell would the cops be doing there."

"I don't know but either you protect those who are loyal to you or those who are traitors to you."

My anger was increasing every moment. They were watching, my father's clansmen. They still don't trust me because I am a child in their eyes. Bastards; everyone of them. I looked directly at Ruko's eyes.

"I will protect the Uchiha clan of what loyalties is there and rebuild it to what it is."

Her face showed relief but I wasn't done yet.  
"Even though they traded their loyalty for survival, I will go to the transaction and show them that I am their leader."

Ruko was now shaking with anger. "Then what are you planning to do with the cops there?"

"I will go alone."

The room stilled. It's a risky factor if I go alone without any of my clansmen but if I need to prove myself, this might be the best opportunity. Eyes were shifting, voices were objection to my decision. I slammed on the table.

"I WILL go alone. I prefer it if all of you stay behind."

"That isn't possible. You'll need someone to be with you," Izuna said.

"And if I do, I will lose the clan's future. I know that you see me as a child so what I can do is keep every member alive as long as possible."

Their eyes change just a little but that was enough for me. This will be good later on but for now I'm losing time. I'll have to head out soon.

"I will go to End Sea. I'll leave the clan to the Elders until I come back."

I was about to head out but, once again, Ruko stopped me.

"Uchiha-san, let Gaara come with you and do not argue."

"...Fine, but he's better not get in my way."

"He know what he's doing."

I nodded heading out.

U*U*U

I could feel Kitsune's thirst. He's hungry for blood and I know Kit will be also. I looked at the note. **Our friend will be giving gifts at End Sea. There will be many more friends, nice and mean. Meet them if you want.** I crumpled the paper, thinking about if it will be alright to let him out. Gaara and Uchiha-san will be there. The cops will be there. He will be there and so will my sister. I guess I better prepare also.

U~U~U

**A/N: Hello! This was kinda short wasn't it. To tell you the truth, I felt weird having it but there was nothing else for me to write in this chapter so eh. If any of you are confuse, "madame" "fuel" and the others are codename. Have fun ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**I forgot to mention but there is also mention of incest. Sorry, people. So continue reading on your own free will**

* * *

**Newcomers**

I was cleaning the table when I heard the door chime.

"I'm sorry but w- oh!" I exclaimed.

It was a little girl, the same girl who ate her 2 hours ago. If I remember correctly, her name is Yume. Hime was added to her name by that man. An odd girl, but she was adorable. I went over to her.

"What are you doing here so late, Hime?"

She touched my face with her small hands and looked into my eyes. She really was an odd girl. Her eyes were a beautiful mixture of purple and gold. It looked even more surreal for her cascading white hair.

"ooootoookooooo"

Brother? Is she asking for her brother? Yume-san then hugged me softly as if I'll break. I would have found this amusing yet...

"H-hime...should I take you back to your family?"

Yume-san didn't say anything but I could feel her nodded. She hasn't let go of me, leaving me confused. But the longer we stayed like this, I felt myself about to embrace her.

"gooooooooooo" she said, letting go of me.

"Oh! Um...go now?"

She went over to a chair and tried to sit herself. The only problem was that she was smaller than the usual children. I went to help her. She stayed on the chair waiting. I don't know what to think of this but what is she waiting for? She pointed to my towel.

"Oh! Is that what you're waiting for? For me to finish closing up, Hime-san?"

She smiled. I guess I could understand her a little, I thought smiling.

U*U*U

"Kawa here, a car has come."

"Kuroba right here, I see about 10 cars."

"Sweet here, a boat is on the way."

This was going to be a long night. The transaction tonight is really big if a boat is going to be involved. 3 minutes later, some cars began to appear in place.

"Is everyone in place?" I said.

Everyone was in position. Now all we have to do is wait for the deal to happen. I could see several men taking suitcase out. My mind ran through what might be inside; drugs, money, or documents. They were standing around, waiting for the boat probably. I couldn't pinpoint where our main target is. He's probably in the car waiting also.

There was a ripple in the air when the boat came into view. The boat was fairly large, large enough to carry a certain amount of people. I hope they're not planning to do the transaction in sea. That would ruin our mission. The pathway to the boat lower itself and out came a small gray-haired man.

"Where's Orochimaru?" he yelled.

There was a shuffle in the group before they separate to reveal a white-haired man. Kabuto. He was wearing a thick, brown leather jacket with a black shirt, a gray pants, and a black shoes.

"He is waiting for the deal to be done."

"Does he think that this deal is so small that he doesn't need to show himself?"

"No, it's not that, Gato-san. He prefer to not show himself in front of a figure like you."

A hidden insult if I ever heard one. But apparently Gato didn't see it and smirked at the "compliment." He tapped his cane on the ground.

"I have a good package for Orochimaru. I'm sure he'll be please with them."

What I saw was one of the most disgusting transaction ever; human marketing. Out came about 15 or 20 people, mostly ranging from the age 6 or 7 to 30. They were wearing thin clothes and were underfed if their bodies has anything to say to it. Those prisoners were chained to one another making an escape impossible.

"Oh...you have obtained some goods one. Weren't they hard to obtain?"

"Hahahaha.. there is no such word for me. After all, who doesn't desire money to survive when it's dangling in front of you."

"Why that b-"

"Quiet!"

"-r deal, Gato-san."

Kabuto opened up one of the suitcase. I can't see what's in there but if Gato's face was anything, it was something that worth a lot.

"This has been a wonderful deal, Kabuto-san."

"Can we move out now?"

"Yes it has been wonderful."

3...2...1...

"Move out!" I yelled.

"Alright!" the team yelled.

U~U~U

"haaaaaaaaaaaa"

"H-Hime-chan, I cannot buy such clothes."

Yume-san and I were in a clothing store called Himitsu de le Secret. Yume-san was holding a beautiful white dress. It was a slim dress that is decorated with diamonds. Its fabric has lace and silk all spiral down from top to bottom.

"sssuuuuuuukkkiiiiiiiiiiii"

"Like? Well...I do but Hi-"

"Is there anything I can help you with, miss?"

A woman appeared next to Yume-san. She was an average height, short maroon hair woman. Her name tag say she was Tanemara Suu.

"I am sorry but we were about to go," I said.

She smiled widely. "Oh no, we can't have that. A pretty girl like you should get a dress to compliment your looks."

I sighed inwardly. I don't want to be cruel but this clerk is stubborn if she doesn't want me to leave without buying anything. I glance at Yume-san and noticed that she isn't here. I hurriedly turn around to look for a sign of her.

"Is anything wrong, dear customer?"

I ignored her trying to find Yume-san. How did she disappear like that? I look between the clothes, around the racks, and the fitting room. I also checked place where she could hide, but there was nothing.

"Dear customer, if you have any problem, tell me so I can help you?"

"Then could you help me find a small girl," I asked.

Suu-san froze her smile.

"Very well, miss."

After ten minutes, I gave up. The clerk stopped after 5 minutes and went to help other customers. I was really wondering if the quality for this store is good. But on a more important matter, where is she? Did she leave without letting me know? I frowned at the thought.

Since I cannot find Yume-san anywhere, I went out of the store and decided to go back to my house. But what if she leave and had gotten lost? This bother me so I went to look for her outside around the store. The result of another 10 search was nothing. What should I do?

"eeerrrrrrreeeeeee"

I looked up to see Yume-san behind me. Safe and not hurt. I breathed a sigh of relief because I was close to panicking. I crouched down to talk to her sternly.

"Hime-san, you shouldn't do that. You could have gotten hurt in this city,"

She didn't say anything but turned around. She bid me to follow her and continue walking. I was reluctant but what else can I do but follow her. Only she know where she's going. We went into a semi-dark alley, getting deeper and deeper in. I observed her, wondering where we will go. Yume-san isn't like other children who could speak and take care of themselves at the age of 4. She walk like a doll that could break anytime; wobbly and soft. But if my search for her was anything. I believe she isn't afraid of what is out there. Did Nine-san know about this?

"eerrrrreeee"

I stopped observing her and looked where she was pointing. All I could see were garbage cans and boxes. I didn't know what she want me to see from them.

"Is there something you want in the trash?"

"Non!"

"Then...the boxes?"

She laughed and clapped. She started going to the boxes and began to open them. I glance up at the sky. It was still dark but daybreak will probably come soon. Yume-san just dragged me to places where I wouldn't go and now it seem I have to help her. It was tiring but it was also amusing how this child act.

"saaaaaaaaaa"

I notice that Yume-san wasn't there once again. I was about to think she walked somewhere else again but then the box started to move. I laughed a little. She has gotten herself stuck in a box.

"saaaaaaaaaaa"

"I'm coming, Hime-san."

I'll help her in what she is looking for in these box. Maybe she will tell me what she's planning in her own words.

U*U*U

"Watch out!"

I was tackled to the ground when a car suddenly exploded. A chain reaction started as other cars did the same. Dammit, how the hell did this happen? Who the hell are those two?

"Kai, are you alright?"

"Yeah," I assured him, "Everyone, evacuate all the captives and if possible apprehend any of the dealers."

"Hai!"

~Orochi, Orochi. Come, Come out. Come out to us!~

Gahhhhhhhhh!

From the corner of my eyes, I saw a flash of red and orange. How could they have known about this place? I don't know if they were foe or ally, but for now they seem intent on finding the leader.

13 minutes ago.

_-"Move out!"_

_"Alright!"_

_CRRREEEEAAAKKKKKK_

_BOOM!_

_The crane near the sea swiveled to where Kabuto and Gato were and came crashing down. Kabuto dodged just in time as for Gato, he was moved out safely._

_"What was that?" Kuroba asked._

_"Orochimaru! Did you like my surprise?" a voice shouted._

_Who was that? I checked the surrounding area but there wasn't anyone that seem different._

_~Kabuto, Kabuto. Where are you~_

_Someone began to sing and the next noise was a shout, then the sound of a body hitting the ground._

_~Kabuto, Kabuto. I **FOUND** you~_

_"Kai, the captives are panicking!"_

_I was snap out of my daze. I glance at the prisoners and saw that they were scared. Some were getting desperate as they tried to get the chain off. An explosion came from the boat. We'll have to take action now._

_"Save them, comrades."-_

I still don't know who did this but things became chaotic. A guy came behind me and attacked me. I pushed myself back, colliding with him and rolled back to stand. He was out cold. I ran toward the prisoners. They became frightened.

"It'll be okay," I said slowly, "I am here to help you."

They still had distrust in their eyes but all I want to focus on is the chain. I examined it. Istrone. How troublesome. Istrone is probably the strongest metal in this planet and it happen to be the hardest to break. I felt a presence behind. I reacted quickly.

"Woah, Kai!"

It was Anko. With her were Asuma and Obito.

"Sorry"

"It's alright. Is there anything we can do?" she asked.

"Istrone," I said showing her the chain, "Can you guys do it?"

"We'll try,"

I left the metal to them and went to look for Kabuto or Gato. It took 10 guys for me to beat up, 4 prisoners to help, and 3 minute of blind search to find them. There at the end of the harbor was five people. I creeped quietly toward them.

"W-w-who the hell are you?" Gato yelled.

~Found you! Found you! Found you all!~

"Stop singing, bitch."

Gato pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger. I couldn't see it clearly but the next moment Gato's arm was out of commission while the orange-haired person was holding a sword in the air.

"Kitsune, you should have made more blood appear...like this."

Two gun appeared out of nowhere and the red-haired girl started shooting toward Gato and Orochimaru. Gato was down but Orochimaru didn't have a scratch on himself. Kabuto did.

"Kit, blood has to be sprayed. That's why a sword is better."

They were talking about how to make blood appear. My thought for them was that they were crazy.

"Who are you two?" Orochimaru asked.

"Look, Kitsune. He asked us a question."

"Yeah, he did. Didn't he?"

I was close enough to see that Orochimaru was losing patient. Kabuto was bleeding but his face was the picture of an injured person.

"I think he's turning purple."

"What an ugly color for such a white face."

"Who are you two bastards?"  
"Do you want a gun, Kitsune?"

"Nah. I'll keep the sword."

I saw that Orochimaru took a gun out and shot out 3 bullets. At the same time, Kabuto pulled out throwing knives. Those two kids were still talking to each other. Are they idiot? I ran toward them, shooting my own guns toward them.

"It's annoying how cops show up," Red-haired said.

"It's annoying how we can't get their blood to flow continuously," Orange-haired said.

They blocked and dodged the weapons that were flying toward them and move to attack. Red-haired shot with clear accuracy to both Kabuto and Orochimaru. The bullets went in Kabuto's arm and legs and Orochimaru's stomach. Orange-haired went mainly toward Orochimaru and attacked with his sword. But then a bullet hit him in the shoulder.

"Kid!" I yelled.

The kid ignored the bullet wound and stabbed him through the shoulder.

"Who...are you, BRATS?"

"Che. He won't die. I won't miss this time."

Orange-haired raise his sword once more and strike. He would have probably made it if it weren't for two grenade popping out of nowhere.

"Take cover!" I ordered.

"Damn!"

I heard another shot from a gun but couldn't pinpoint whose gun was it. The grenades exploded. The shockwave blew me out to the sea. Cold water greeted me when I hit the water. I went up for air and looked for a foothold.

End Sea was an open sea filled with small and/or sharp rocks. It was called End Sea because bodies were always found many times. Some from suicide, some from abuse, some from killing. In short, dying in End Sea was a very high possibility.

U~U~U

**A/N: Yeah! Next chapter is out. I don't know how I did in the action thing but I hope its to your liking, readers. Of course, the main main people won't die so don't be disappointed. In a way, I am glad that Yume isn't someone I have to take care or else I'll be on tightrope the whole day. Have fun ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Aftermath I**_

"Are you an idiot?"

"Why can you never try and wait for help?"

"Tsunade's gonna let you drown later on."

Everyone was making a comment on my life. This is why I hate hospital. You can't move in bed so you have to listen to people bicker and nagged. I was getting a headache from just doing nothing. The big question for me was why am I in a hospital even though I'm not bleeding to death. I'm not in bandage or groaning in pain.

"Shut up already!"

The room quieted as Tsunade entered the room. There are time I swear I feel lucky that she's a doctor and there are time I feel curse that she's a doctor. After all, I see her all year from day to night. There are many opportunities for her to kill me.

"I've read your report yet none of you have yet to tell me the most important part Did Orochimaru die in the explosion?" she asked.

Eyes were shifting everywhere. No one want to send in the bad news.

"Kakashi..."

And she had to asked me who is on a hospital bed and unable to move for the time being. I hope Miki-chan is free.

"I don't know. The last I saw of him was looking angry at the two newcomers before almost falling into the water."

That got everyone attention. Kit and Kitsune were the only info I could get from the whole situation. From what I have seen with the others, their weapons consist of swords and guns. They were skilled enough to take down professional guards and make the area go awry.

"What did they look like?" she inquired.

"Well...," I started slowly. "There were two of them, one a male and the other a female. I can't tell if they knew Orochimaru or not. Their conversation was mostly with each other, not even reacting to anything he says." Everyone was looking interested in these two now. "From their conversation, Kitsune was the orange-haired male and Kit was the red-haired female. Kitsune's eyes were red while Kit was yellow."

I gave all the information I can regarding how they look and their known fighting style.

Tsunade sighed. "That's a start. Everyone, get some rest and come early and ready. We're going to investigate deeper."

U*U*U

"W-wait, I-I-I could g-give you money. Just don't kill me!"

GAAAHHHHH!

"Is that the last of them?"

A glare. "Not really..."

"I told you why you can't kill those guys."

"Let hell rained down on them for collaborating with him"

"I'm sure our dear Sasuke-san could do that and... darling Ruko-san."

"Make sure our _darling_ does then."

A laugh. "I will. After all, they need us."

A smirk. "To survive, to forget, to live."

U~U~U

_BANG!_

I somehow remained undetectable when the cops were out but it was practically impossible to find to my traitorous clansmen. There were too many interferences. I wasn't able to find anyone of my clansmen. Was I given the wrong information?

"Gaara-san, inform Inabi and Ruko-san to come meet me."

"Very well."

W*W*W

I sighed. Inabi's information wasn't wrong. He heard secretly from one of the clansmen about their dealing and where it will be. I trust him only because his loyalty to the clan is stronger than his hate for me. That leave Ruko's knowledge.

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in."

Ruko entered into the room, wearing a dark-colored yukata, and behind her was Gaara-san.

"You called me?"

"What do you know of the clansmen's absence?"

"I don't know anything about them."

I frowned. "I'm sure you should know something. You were the one who warned me about the cops as my own intels didn't even know they would be there."

"Yes, I did warned you but that doesn't mean I know anything of their absence."

"I'm sure you do. Kaho-san noticed your absence when I was away. Where were you?"

"I was looking for more information to help you."

"I want to know where, not what."

I noticed her gripping her arms harshly. Her face was showing fear. A reaction.

"Are you hiding something from me?" I demanded.

She tried to speak but no sound was coming out from her. I would have waited as long as possible to get an answer from her but Gaara-san stopped her.

"Gaara..."

He whispered something in her ear and when he was done, he turned to me.

"Ruko-san won't be able to tell where she was as it is confidential." Gaara-san explained. "But this was stuck to my door when we came back."

He produced a blue envelope that had yellow and orange swirls. I took the offending envelope from him. What was inside was disgusting enough to make me rethink about opening this. The card was decorated with photos of mutilated people and body parts, all bloody.

Reluctantly, I opened the card, preparing myself for the worst. Inside the card, it was white with red wording. Preferring not to think of what it might be, I read:

**Hello! If it's Sasuke-chan, then Good**

**Hello! If it's not, then Bad**

**Because in 3 days, you'll die**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke-chan, you must be wondering**

**But don't worry**

**We'll return them**

**Only if you agree to torture them**

**With our darling Ruko**

**After all, they did bad things**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't cheat because we'll know**

**Bully them until they want to die**

U*U*U

My eyes slowly opened to the sound of humming. Who is it? I got up and rubbed my eyes.

"You're awake."

It was Kit. She came home.

"I didn't expect you to be here. Where were you?" I asked.

"I was trying to find a present for Kitsune." she answered.

I sleepily thought what this girl would have gotten him. Kitsune was violent and hyper so maybe something he can use to hit people, I guess. I looked at Kit. She was almost similar to him so maybe she'll get herself the same thing.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

'Yep! We both will!" she said. "Ruto, you better get ready because you'll have to find a job."

I grunted.

"If you don't, I'll tell Kyuubi to take Yume with home."

I grunted again.

"I'll see you later then."

"'K"

U~U~U

"Hime-sama, are you sure you wouldn't want to sleep?"

"Grorororororo!"

I sighed. "Very well."

Hime-sama has been out until four, returning with Hae-san in with her. Hae-san recounted her adventure with Yume-san and it was amusing to see her tell me of her panic. When she went away, Hime-sama wanted me to help her create some gifts with the materials she has gotten.

"Hime-sama, do you know Hae-san?" I asked quietly.

Her hand froze at trying to sew but then continue on. She was probably doing these gifts for Hae-san. I'll see if my data could find something about Haku Hae.

"Niinnneee"

I noticed that Hime-sama was laying on top of my lap. I withdrew my questions and set away the materials for later. Even though Hime-sama's action is something to worry about, this is one of my favorite time to be with her. She let herself be defenseless in front of me.

"Will you answer my questions later on?"

"poka..."

"That's fine. Even the littlest part will be fine"

I let my hand run through her flowing hair that embrace her small body. It will be eight a.m. in 2 hours. Hime-sama has to sleep for awhile to be able to spend the day with Ai so I hummed a tune she liked.

U*U*U

I wake up in the morning at 8:13. I'm a little late for breakfast but I think it'll be alright if Nine didn't come to wake me. I didn't like yesterday. The pretty lady...Haku-san I think, remind me when Okaa-san left me. I don't know who Otou-san is.

"ooooorrrrrnnnnnn, Aaaiiii"

Hime-san popped out beside my bed. She was smiling.

"Hime-san! I thought you were still sleeping."

Her face became angry all of a sudden and she put her hands on her hip.

"chachache...roya...yeeeeee"

"I-it's because..." I couldn't say anything.

"tegaaaaaaoooooo"

Guilt was growing in me. Hime-san somehow found out it was Parent's Day at school. Nine probably check in the computer. I didn't want Nine to come because Nine has to work for outside of Twilight later. I don't want him to go to my school for a stupid reason.

"But I don't want you to go also," I cried to Hime-san.

She pouted.

"You don't need to worry about me. I am fine," I said stubbornly.

"It's because you're acting like this that Hime-sama is acting like this."

Nine was coming in from the door and went next to Hime-san. I cross my arms and look away.

"I don't care if you don't want me to go but if Hime-sama want to see how you are doing, let her."

"May I hear the reason why?" Nine asked.

I look at Hime-san for a little bit before looking back at Nine. I told him to come closer and whisper into his ear.

"The one time I take Hime-san to school, some boys start to hurt Hime-san."

Nine's face wasn't happy at what happen but I don't care because I know those boys will get hurt somehow. Hime-san was looking at us. She was waiting for me to talk. Now I'm sure they won't come.

"Hime-sama, will it be alright for me to go in your place to Ai's school?"

"oooooooaaaaa?"

"I am sure I can postpone my work for one day. I also want to make sure that you can stay at home to sleep a little more."

I was waiting for Hime-san to agree. I didn't want to see her get hurt more than bothering Nine.

"ennnnnkkkuuuuuu," she said loudly.

Nine sighed. That was a bad sign. Hime-san want all of us to go together.

"rooooooraaaaaa,"

I pouted a little. Now Hime-san will go whether I like it or not.

U~U~U

"73 men dead and 6 wounded from Orochimaru's side, 0 from ours, 21 prisoners in our custody beside 2 that are currently missing, and the cost of repairs for End Harbor."

Tsunade set the papers down with a perplexed look. Even I am perplexed by the numbers of casualties. Orochimaru's men aren't to be taken likely as we all are sure that he trained them to combat in every way possible and with drugs at that. The fact that we didn't suffer from any attacks mean that something has change to let the tide come to our favor.

"Is there anyone who can give me anymore information," Tsunade asked.

"We told you all there is and there probably won't be anymore unless Orochimaru appear once more with the Kits appear again."

Everyone was wearing a question on their face from what Anko's statement.

"Kits?" Tsunade repeated.

"You know, those two that appeared out of nowhere. Kit and Kit-sune. That's why their name are Kits," she explained.

Tsunade nodded and continue on with our briefing.

"Anko is right about waiting for him to come out of hiding. For now we'll focus on attending to the wounded and the prisoners."

"Don't forget about the repair cost," Obito reminded.

A scream could be heard outside of the building.

W~W~W

"Mattaku, Obito...you should know that Tsunade-sama hate being reminding about money problem you guys caused," Rin-chan reprimanded while tending to his bruise.

"I can't help it," Obito complained. "I thought that if I reminded her she'll deal with it fast enough to not go 'DIE YOU IDIOT' on us."

"How many time has this been now," I asked him.

"Shut it, Kakashi," he said.

"Both of you shut it. Kakashi-kun, if you don't have anything to do then get out of here. I need to fix Obito," Rin-chan scolded.

I glanced at Obito whose face was saying to not leave him alone with her. I guess I can leave him to his suffering.

"I'll see you two later," I said.

U*U*U

"Kitsune, why did you have to asked Uchiha-san to do something like that?" I asked angrily.

He looked relax on my bed.

"Well, I don't like them for abandoning their loyalty for survival," he explained looking at me.

I felt myself going angry.

"Still! That doesn't give you the right to play Uchiha-san like that."

"And what right do you have toward me, Ruka,"

The way he said my name made me froze. Memories flashed through me.

_-Nooooooooo._

_Nii-chan, why did you do that?_

_It'll be alright. This for the sake of your dear sister._

_Stay away! Stay away!_

_Waaaaahhhh!_

_Naruko...I-_

Kitsune's face appeared next to mine. His face was confident and smirking. His red eyes bright with amusement at my emotion. He wiped tears away from my face and whispered into my ears.

"You hate them for destroying everything you love. You're scared of hurting her again."

He moved away just as I slumped down to the floor, frozen with guilt. Kitsune crouched down to me and let me into his arm. _Nii-san, I'm scared._

"Nii-san, I'm scared," I said quietly, clutching onto his shirt.

He chuckled quietly. "I know. That's why I'm letting you take your frustration toward Sasuke-chan's traitors. It's because I'm here to protect you so you won't hurt yourself."

"...Nii-san.."

U~U~U

**A/N: Yo! Totally thank you for continuing to read this and waiting for the update. Things will probably be a bit difficult for me to write BUT write I must for the enjoyment of seeing the suffering, violence, and romance of these characters. Have fun ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Anger**_

"What...!?"

I was crying... a lot. Why are tears coming out of me? I ran somewhere in the alley so people won't see me and started letting the tears out. Not now... I can't cry right now. A hand touched my shoulder which I flinch from.

"Ruto...it's me, Kit."

"Kit?" I whispered uncertainly.

"Are you alright, Nii-san?" she cooed.

"I...don't know. I'm-I'm getting angry at someone... a-at something" I babbled.

Then, I saw a pale hand giving something to us.

_-It'll be good for usssss if you children take this._

_I...feel funny._

_Nii-san?_

_Noooooooooooooooooooo_

_Stop! Ahhhhhhhh!_

_Good...good...-_

"Ruto...shhhhhh," Kit shushed softly.

"W-what was that? Am I crying because of that?"

I was feeling scared. Memories are replacing with where I am. I-I did something...cruel again. That's why he's crying.

"Ruto-nii-san... don't cry. Your little sister is her to be with you."

I looked into Kit's golden yellow eyes with my tearful ones.

"Kit...do you hate me?" I asked fearfully.

Her eyes became soft with amusement and her lips laughing.

"No...not at all because Nii-san is trying his best for me." she said, hugging me warmly.

"I love you, Nii-san."

U*U*U

"Ai, it's unbecoming to have a pouting face," Nine said.

"Nine, it's also unbecoming to have a angry face," I said back.

We were at Sweet School ready to go inside for Parent's Day. Hime-san was the most excited, asking me about how I was doing. But Nine and me were not happy at all.

"Ai, make sure nothing makes Hime-sama cry or else..." he warned.

"Nine, make sure nothing happen to Hime-san," I said back.

We went in Dango class. There were a lot of parents talking and I could see Erika-sensei coming over to us.

"Welcome to Dango classroom. It's nice to meet you, Uzumaki-san. I am Erika-sensei," Erika-sensei greeted.

Nine smiled charmingly at Erika-sensei. "It's nice to meet a pretty sensei like you, Erika-san."

I left Nine to Erika-sensei, who was blushing, with Hime-san. I don't know why a lot ladies like Nine after meeting him. I showed Hime-san where I do my work and what I do.

"oyyygaaaaa?"

"Erika-sensei said that I'm really smart for my age because I do a really good job."

Hime-san patted my head and said she was proud for me. I was happy that she was proud of me. I want to make her continue to be proud of me. I went outside with her to show her the tree I climb.

"Mite, mite, it's the ghost!"

The one who said that was Watanabe Satoshi. A big boy who always get in trouble because he likes to steal things from others. When Hime-san came here for the first time, Watanabe was the first one to make fun of her and then other started to follow him.

"Go away, Watanabe. Hime-san isn't a ghost!" I yelled, shielding her behind me.

He had an annoying smile.

"Yeah, she is. Look at her! That white hair has to be apart of a ghost. It's not normal," he laughed.

"Owww!" Hime-san yelled.

Someone was behind her and pulled on her hair. It was Tsuchii. He was always with Watanabe. I don't like him the most because not like Watanabe, he like to hurt others. Tsuchii was tugging on her hair hard which makes Hime-san's face to be in pain.

"Hey! Stop that!"

"I wonder if I pulled hard, this ghost will disappear," he said.

"Try it," Watanabe said.

I tried to stop him but Watanabe' stupid body was on me suddenly. I looked for anyone that would help but because we're outside, no one was here.

U~U~U

"Ai-kun is an exceptionally talented student. You must be proud of him," Erika-san said.

"Yes, I am," I agreed.

I wouldn't say I am proud of Ai, just please that he is doing well. Hime-sama would be proud of what Ai is able to do in his own way.

"How old is your daughter, Uzumaki-san?"

"She is 4 year old."

Erika-san clapped her hand together. "The same age as Ai-kun! Does she go to preschool already?"

"No, Hime-sama is homeschooled."

Her face looked disappointed. "Doesn't she go out to be with other children, Uzumaki-san."

"Other children." Hime-sama has never allowed herself to be with other children except Ai-kun. The only time I have ever seen her be with them was during the time I desired for her to learned just like any other children. In just three days, it ended in disaster.

"She does on her own will."

"Owwwww"

I heard a noise from outside and knew instantly that she was in pain. I left Erika-san, ignoring her to go to Hime-sama.

"Eh!? Uzumaki-san, what's wrong?"

I went outside to see two boys, one on top of Ai and the other pulling Hime-sama's hair. I noticed that Ai was fighting to get the boy off him, but the only thing I was seeing and paying attention to was blood trickling on her neck.

"Tsuchii-kun!" the sensei yelled.

The boy fell backward toward the ground, his cheek swollen from my hit. I glared at the fat boy to get of Ai. He jumped off Ai as fast as a scared man. I went and touched Hime-sama's neck. The blood was coming from her hair. The scalp was nearly coming off.

U*U*U

Tsuchii started crying and Watanabe ran off inside, probably to somewhere safe. Erika-sensei was trying to calm Tsuchii down. I went to Nine and saw his face looking like he want to hurt someone. I felt scared. Nine never looked this angry before. I wanted to say something.

"Ni-"

"Ai"

I was surprise at his voice. It sound empty like a machine.

"Y-yes.."

"Is it them who hurt Hime-sama first and why?"

I watched as Nine moved Hime-san's hands away from her hair and then carried her. I felt ashamed that I couldn't do anything to help Hime-san. I can't say that it's her fault for wanting to go. I couldn't protect her good enough.

"Yeah, it was those two and others also. They called her a ghost and a monster."

Nine stand still for a little bit before going to Erika-sensei. Other parents were coming out to see what was happening. Tsuchii-s dad came out.

U~U~U

"...and so we will be leaving earlier than usual, Erika-san," I said, leaving a small smile.

"U-um yes," she flustered.

As I turned to leave, I was stopped by someone. It was a tan man with black moustache. I could see that he was a relative of the brat despite their different complexion. I looked down on Hime-sama. The bleeding hasn't closed. I was worry about her condition. I'll have to deal with this quickly.

"Are you the one who did this to my boy?" asked the man.

"Yes, I am and I will not take responsibility as he deserved it."

The man became livid. "I don't think so. I think this is child abuse from you! You hurt him on purpose."

"U-um, Shigeno-san, please calm down," the sensei said.

"Think what you must, but I will be going now," I said coldly, "Ai, come."

"I bet a person like you do this to other children, especially that monster in your arms. I mean look at the way she look. That's not normal"

"Shigeno-san!"

I froze at his words. A sound started inside of me. It was a sound that only I could hear it and feel it. .

_Whhirrrllll. Clank. Clank. Clang._

I turned to look at this Shigeno in the face. His face turned pale like his brat. I would have taken a step closer but Hime-sama stopped me.

"Niinnee, feeeeeevv" she said.

_It's alright. I forgive you._ After saying that, her eyes closed slowly and she fell asleep. I need to call Kyuubi-sama. I gave the man and the brat one last look before going. I ignored everything else and focused on getting everything back in order, for Ai, for HIme-sama, and for me.

U*U*U

I sighed, wiping blood away from my hands and face. The faces of my traitorous clans will haunt me for awhile now. I looked at Ruko. Her face was stone cold with anger unlike last time I saw the way she act when I read that card. She ignored everything the moment she enter the room to start torturing them.

"Kaho, I'll let you take care of the rest."

"Of course, Sasuke-sama."

My next step will be to rebuild the Uchiha clan inside out so that loyalty will stand by me. I'll need to use whatever I can. I thought of Ruko. Something about her bother me. I have known her for three years yet everything surrounding her is a mystery. I know nothing about where she came from, who she is, or why she came to the Uchiha clan. As I prepare to wash the blood off, I found my starting point to rebuild the clan.

U~U~U

**-Lemon-Scene-Start-**  
A giggle escape from Nina as I set my fingers into her opening, teasing it. I could feel her slender fingers caressing my shoulder blade. Her breath hitched the moment I hit the pleasure point. I slid my fingers in deeper, hitting the pleasure.

"Ahnnnnn," she cried.

Her fingers that were just caressing me are now holding on to my neck. I looked at Nina's face to see her kissable, lush lips moaning for me to complete her, her green eyes bright with lust for me.

"Are you ready," I asked huskily, giving one more tease.

"P-please, Crow."

I smirked as I withdrew my fingers and ready ourselves for the final stages. I went between her legs and set my face near her. My cock just barely penetrating her vagaina.

"Say it, Nina. Say it one more time," I persuaded her with a lick on her neck.

"I-I want you- I pushed a little deeper - ah! inside me!"

I conceded to her demand and entering her. I felt her kisses and moan on my skins, her warmth inside and outside filling me. I used my left hand to stroke her back firmly, letting me to go deeper inside the wet cavern.

"Nina..."

"More! Ahhh!"

"Are you sure?"

Her hands tightened around my neck.

"Yes..."

So I continue licking, playing, and thrusting with her body as she kiss, hold, and caress with my body.  
**-Lemon-Scene-End-**

W*W*W

"How come you called me?"

I glanced at Nina before turning back to put on my clothes.

"I found out today that my usual was busy so I had to called someone else," I explained.

Soft, slender arms wrapped themselves around. Nina-s breast were press against my back, still bare from any sort of clothing.

"It's too bad I'm not your usual."

I turned my head to kiss her on the lips.

"But you're still beautiful with a body like that," I said after we part.

"You teaser," she giggled.

I was done with putting on my clothes. I was about to go out of the bedroom door when Nina's voice stopped me.

"When you call for me again, I hope it'll be on the first of Christmas."

I gave a final smirk. "We'll see. See you."

"See you, Crow."

W~W~W

I looked at the sky to see that night was almost coming. Today was such a good day. After leaving Obito to suffer, checking out of Feal and finding out Miki-chan was out, I went around the bar to bet and drink, then to the bookstore to see if there are any new series going on. After that I went somewhere to eat on the go so that I could reach Nina's.

"I'll be okay now."

I paused from walking.

"I'll see you later."

Curious about who might be in an alleyway, I waited for the person to come out. Of course, it'll be stupid if I waited conspicuously, thus I smoothly set myself with the surrounding. Luckily, there were still people around so it was simple for me to pretend to be interested in something else while distracted.

A blond-haired boy appeared out of the alley. Oh...it was the same boy I saw on my way from Miki-chan's. His face became disgusted with something all of a sudden. It surprised me that he looked directly at my direction and we made eye contacts. I noticed that his eyes were puffy. After a few seconds, the kid turned and walked away after a few seconds.

That was weird. I wonder who he was talking to and why here?

U*U*U

"I didn't expect you to arrive so soon."

"I was in the neighborhood, doing a favor for Shukaku."

I looked around Yume's apartment. Nothing seem out of place and the room looks comfortable enough for the kids. I'm please to know that Nine kept this place in order. Speaking of him, his eyes were red.

"Where's Yume?" I asked.

"Hime-sama is in her room resting."

I nodded. "Calm down, Nine. Yume won't die so don't do anything rash or I'll have disable you."

His eyes changed back to blue. Nine's now stable enough to be left unattended. I went to Yume's room to see her wound. When I entered, Yume was laying on a towel that covered a pillow underneath it. I frowned deeply at the blood that marred the towel. Her eyes opened when I set my hand on her forehead.

"Kyuuubb..." she said softly.

"I'm back," I replied.

"teeeema"

I went to work to see if she was okay.

"Shukaku needed me for Eins to gather information. Wait for me for a minute."

I left to get some hot water, towels, and gloves and came back with them.

"wweeeeeennn"

"He said it was for his cousin."

Whoever pulled her hair was pretty brutal. If a little more was pulled, there will probably be a bald spot. I grabbed a towel and dipped it into the water.  
"Yume, this will probably hurt, alright?"

"mhn"

I began cleaning off the blood, dabbing here and there and running it near the roots of her hair. She wasn't making a sound which isn't good.

"Yume, you can make a sound. It'll be alright." I prodded her.

She shook her head, flinching from the movement. I touched her cheek to let her look at me.

"You can show yourself in pain. You don't have to be strong anymore."

"yuuuuuuubaaaaaaaa"

She was still stubborn as ever. I continued getting rid of the dried and wet blood. When I hit a slight bare spot, I felt her grabbed onto my shirt. I guess this will be enough.

"Yume"

"oooo?"

"I'm glad you're back.

U~U~U

I checked myself to see if I can function without letting Ai panic. I am cool enough to not do anything rash. My first priority was to see Ai. He was very worry about Hime-sama, glancing at her every second as we went back home. I knocked on his room to let him know I'm entering. I opened the door to see him in the corner reading a medical book.

"Ai"

He looked up with worried and guilt. He ran toward me, grabbing onto the cloth of my pants.

"Nine, is she going to be okay now. Did he fix her good?" he asked.

I crouched down to eye, holding him steady.

"Ai, calm down first. If you do not do this, you will only get in the way of Kyuubi-sama."

He stopped fidgeting but restlessness was still there.

"Kyuubi-sama has not said anything to me yet -he opened hs mouth- but that means he is still fixing Hime-sama."

His eyes fell to the floor and he went stilled.

"Gomen" he said quietly enough that one wouldn't hear it.

"Ai, did you allow those children to hurt her?"

His eyes looked into mine, flashing angrily. "NO! I DIDN'T! I WOULDN'T!"

"Did you try to protect her?"

He nodded his head furiously.

"Then you didn't need to apologize. The one who are responsible are the children who did it, not you."

He shook his head with vigor.

"But-but I could have been able to fight instead of not doing anything. I should have fight harder to make Watanabe get off." he cried tearfully.

I do not know how to respond to this. His guilt is new to me.

"That does sound like your fault."

Kyuubi-sama was leaning against the door. His face was devoid of emotion. He is mad - at Ai, the one who were responsible, and me.

"You should have fought harder like hitting him where it hurt, biting him, anything."

Ai became indignant. "I-I did! But he was a fatty!"

"So it's because he's stronger and bigger than you that a brat like you can't do anything?" Ai was about to retort. "You think I'll care about that. I'm pretty sure there were some things you could use to get him off; a stick, rock, or even the dirt."

Kyuubi-sama reprimanded Ai to the point where it wasn't possible for Ai to speak.

"Why don't you go back to being weak for a while and mope like an idiot?" Kyuubi-sama faced me. "I'll need you."

He left and I followed after giving one last glance at Ai. His face was crestfallen, tears streaming down with frustration. I arrived at the living room to see Kyuubi-sama sitting on the sofa.

"The wound is pretty bad. Whoever did it pulled pretty hard on her hair, resulting for the scalp to raise. She lost a lot of blood which will result her in having headaches and lightheadedness, at most, for two weeks."

I didn't need to speak or ask anything as he wasn't done. Saying anything would result in a lost limb.

"I cleaned the wound with soap and hot water so infections shouldn't happen but the tissue showed a little so we'll have to either stitched it or glue it."

"Do we have the materials already?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Nope. I'll have to ask Matabi for it."

"I am sorry to have failed you, Kyuubi-sama."

He waved my apology off. "I don't care about apologize, Nine. Just give me your memory so that I can see what happened today."

Even though I knew it was necessary for me to give Kyuubi-sama my memory data for him to see the growth of Ai and care of Hime-sama, I greatly disliked it. Everything that Hime-sama trusted in me and Ai's life that I saw through my own eyes will be seen by another person. I slowly took out my memory and handed it to him.

"Please do not erase anything."

Kyuubi-sama laughed with amusement. "I won't. Yume won't be happy with me if I did that."

U*U*U

I was in a bad mood, no scratch that, a shitty bad where I was willing to break anything. Finding a job is harder than before, especially after crying out of nowhere. Every job that I had was either crappy or not a good idea. I questioned this time period on why it sucks. With how every jackass and idiots out there, people are wary of each other.

"Where is a job when you need one?" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

A chuckle and then, "I could offer you a job."

I turned around to see a really good-looking woman...or is it a guy? He...she has a long black hair tied in a ponytail, warm brown eyes, and about taller than me. This person was wearing a dark blue jacket and a white pants.

"Huh?" Not the best thing to say but a stranger just came up to me and offered what I wanted.

"I can give you a job if you're fine with that."

I was suspicious. The way to find a job is for that very person to search for it since no one wants to announce that they are hiring workers.

"Who are you?" I asked.

S/he smiled politely. "I am Haku Yuriki, head president of the Crystal Diamond."

U~U~U

"Ha! Ha! Ha!"

I was in the Uchiha's dojo, practicing my swordsmanship with restricted movements. Each practice strike I make allowed my body to be used to the restriction. Sweats were running down my body and my breathing became heavy.

"Ruko, I need to speak to you."

I stopped on my practice and saw Uchiha-san standing near the doorway in a hakama-clothing style. His eyes, grown up, watched me intently. I narrowed my eyes. I wonder what he want as he rarely called for me himself.

"Very well."

"Let's get start to the point. Are you loyal to my clan or are you here to leave on your whim after you reached your goal?"

It caught on to me right away that this teme wanted to know about my past and my motives. I inwardly bit my tongue to keep from lashing out. Gaara handled it before but I can't keep relying on him especially if Kitsune is going to be involved. Deep in the corner of my mind, I thought of another person but I ignored it.

"I am loyal to the leader of the Uchiha clan but that is because it is my choice. I will not abandon nor will I betray it just because of my a whim."

He measured my words with care. I was hoping that he wouldn't asked any questions about myself.

"I remember when you came here three years ago like a dead person." I became tense. "You had asked Father to take you in as you have the ability to be useful."

Let me be a part of the Uchiha clan.

"Y-yes..."

"I have seen you, but I do not know you. All I know from you is your ability to find information even Father could not find and your connection to some of the most prominent gangs."

"And that is all you need to know, Uchiha-san," I said with a glare.

He began walking toward me with cold eyes. I stood my ground and held onto his gaze, refusing to give any information about myself. We were now face to face, trying to stare each other down.

"No...it's not. To rebuild a clan that would have absolute loyalty to me, I have to start somewhere." He backed away, still holding onto our eye contest. "Why not start with the person who I don't know the most about. So, tell me..." In a flash, he grabbed the collar of my yukata and glared demandingly. "...who are you?"

U*U*U

I tiptoed quietly to Hime-san's room the best I can so that I can see her. Nobody else was here so it was okay but I wanted to be careful just in case he appeared. Water was about to come out of my eyes again. I stopped for a little bit and wiped my eyes. No, I thought, you can't cry right now. Go to Hime-san to see her.

Her door was closed so I opened it. There was Hime-san on her bed. I went near her bed and just stared even though l felt sick looking at how she was hurt. Hime-san's eyes were resting and she was breathing softly. I thought about what that stupid man said. I was ashamed that I couldn't do anything and the thing I hate the most was that he was right. I could have use something or use anything else but I didn't. I looked at Hime-san.

Hime-san has always been a sister for me, a good one, even after I was mean to her once. She is pretty, nice, and always get hurt easily. I heard some grown-ups talking how she was different from everyone of us. They called her stupid because she couldn't talk like my classmates or me, the way she walk is weird, and a lot more. Hime-san didn't know what they said about her so she doesn't know why other kids hurt her. I thought that me just being with her would be okay, but I was stupid wrong.

"Gomen..."

"gooooommmm"

Hime-san was awake. Her bright eyes staring at me with sleepiness.

"euuuuuu?" she asked.

I couldn't hold the water in my eyes anymore. I started crying and saying stuff that I can't remember good later on.

"G-gomen...wahhhhhh! Gomen!"

"...help...'sniff'...ou..."

"Waaahhhhh...I-I'll...'sniff' strong"

I kept on crying and saying stuff and promising until Hime-san said my name.

"Aaaaiiii"

"'sniff' y-yes"

"ffffavvvvvvooyyyyyyy"

_It'll be okay. I believe you._ She pat my head and she went back to sleep. Hime-san is pretty, nice, and the best person to be in my life. **Why don't you go back to being weak for a while and mope like an idiot?** I want Hime-san to always smile and be happy. To do that, I have to be able to fight so that Hime-san can ask me for my help. Sleepily, I wish for a place where my family; Nine, Hime-san, and me, will be together and happy.

U~U~U

**A/N: You finally get to meet Kyuubi. What do you think his relationship with Nine and Ai are? I wonder how Ruko is going to deal with Sasuke. Let's hope for the best. Have fun. ^^**

**********'Glue' refers to special tissue adhesives that have been used in Europe and Canada for many years but which have only recently (August 1998) been approved by the United States Food And Drug Administration (FDA). These adhesives are expected to eventually replace stitches in 25% to 30% of all laceration repairs. Studies done comparing stitches and 'glue' at 3 months after repair with regard to cosmetics, infection, and wound separation have shown no significant differences. However, 'glue' cannot be used in certain locations. It does not hold in areas of tension, such as the hands/fingers and over any joint.**

**********Mite - look**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Items**_

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Crash!_

I was irritated to the point of willing to kill Ruko. That bitch ran away completely when I asked about her family and past. The only useful thing she told me was her relations with the almost all the big organization out there. I'll have to send some men to find any form of information from her. I swear on my family's grave that I will do everything I can to bring back the Uchiha name.

U*U*U

I felt a chill go up my spine and I instinctively knew who it could be. That damn teme will probably try and find if I'm hiding anything against the clan. How annoying of him after I pulled a dirty trick to run away. The worst part is that I have to see him everyday as I'm a damn maid also.

"Ruko, I have a message from Shukaku about what you're looking for."

"Thank you, Gaara. Did you hear anything from Temari or Kankuro?"

Gaara's face that was once neutral became cold which made me instantly regret saying that.

"I cannot fathom why they have yet sent anything for you." He covered his face with his hand. "Ruko...I will personally tell them to hurry."

In about ten seconds, I tested the cons and pros of him leaving and going to kill (maybe) his sibling. Temari and Kankuro live pretty much in the middle of Inferno and from what I heard from them, they are currently on an assignment. So it'll take approximately three weeks for Gaara to come back, leaving me alone for three weeks with disastrous people.

I put my hand on his shoulder to calm him and solemnly said, "It's alright. I can wait for their message."

"Ruko...I'm sure you need that message if you were to gain absolute trust with him." he said stonily.

"Y-yeah I do but I have a much MUCH more important job for you, Gaara." I said quickly.

His face was slowly turning back to neutral.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded furiously. "An acquaintance of Fugaku-san will appear and I might need your help with what he might be asking to Uchiha-san."

He took some moment to consider which one will be more important.

"Are you sure you can wait," he asked.

"Yep cause I'm sure I'll need you."

He sighed and agreed to stay which I was thankful for. I was then left alone when Gaara said he has to go check on something. I sighed as I thought about the work I have to go through for that damn asshole teme. I might as well read Shukaku's message and later on decide on the action I should take.

U~U~U

I was gaping... a lot. This Haku person, who I found out was a guy, somehow brought me to his company and I now find myself sitting in his medium-sized office while he poured tea for me. I stared at him intensely to see if there's some type of catch. He caught me staring and smiled at me.

"I know that I'm suspicious, suddenly offering you a job but I am a honest person in this job."

He handed me a cup that has a Yukunee, a flower that only bloom in the coldest region. decoration. What a weird person.

"So why did you asked a random stranger, offering what I wanted?" I asked.

"Ehhh~ Why not? A person like you look interesting and pretty." he said happily. Too happily.

Goosebumps popped up in my skin and I became ready to run.

"You know I'm a male right?"

"Of course." He didn't seem faze.

"...What does this company do?"

"I'm glad you ask! I wonder where should I start?"

Crystal Diamond is actually a fairly new company that started when I was just 17 years old. I had an interest in forming natural crystal that could be made into jewelry. Well, It is mostly natural with a few man-made things. What the company have made and are selling range from the usual gemstones to our new types of crystals. They really are much, much prettier than the usual if I do say so. I have some chain stores that sell the company's products and I am please to say that Crystal Diamond products are a big hit despite it being recent. But since this company is still only a newborn, I need to bring more workers to help me advertise. So then I thought why not get interesting and pretty people to help.

"You look like the person that fit my type." he finished off smiling.

This person is an idiot. Is he right in the head? Get interesting and pretty people? What about the ability of a person? Just because of my look, I was offered a job?

"So do you accept?"

"Like hell I do!"

He looked surprise and tilted his head.

"Why?"

"You're giving me a job because of how I look and act. That's complete bull, you blockhead! I want to gain a job because of what I can do so don't look down on me!"

"If its that then I have absolute confidence that you won't disappoint me so don't worry."

"Aren't you worry that I might be some kind of criminal? Don't just say 'I have absolute confidence'?"

I could somehow see an air of airheadedness mix with idiocy from him. I wonder how he is the president of this apparently obvious future big business.

"Not really. You seem to be someone who doesn't like to be involved in bad things and despite your look, I'd like to say you're a hard worker." he finished with a sip of tea.

"...Let me prove myself instead. Can you allow that?"

"Ehhhh...," he whined. "Finnnneeee, but you'll have to agree to a few of my conditions, 'kay?"

He was smiling and even though it looked friendly, I was felt with a sense of dread. I was starting to wonder if this was a good idea to accept this job.

U*U*U

"Kyuubi-sama, Matabi-san has arrived with Liǎng-nee."

I paused on looking over Nine's data and thought about how I should treat Matabi. ….I guess I'll get straight to the point for the hag.

"Kurama, lead them to Yume's room."

She bowed respectfully. "Of course, Kyuubi-sama."

I went back to looking over Nine's memory. Ai still doesn't want to see his mom, huh, and from the look of it his eating habits are starting to be bad. Better get Nine to research on healthy food. I went through a few more before landing on a pretty black-haired girl. Nine's eyes were trained on Yume's reaction. I wonder if she know her.

"You shitty old man, get your ass in the room!"

After that shout, my screen broke completely and I felt a hit to my head.

"What the fuck, Hag!?"

"I want you to help me and answer some question!" Liǎng said.

"Alright, alright. I shouldn't have given you that voice recorder, Liǎng."

"Matabi-sama is in a rush because Yugito-sama has ask for her also."

"Really. I'm coming then."

W*W*W

"Make sure to regularly wash her wound with warm water and soap. Don't let her wander around or else she will faint. Let her eat some good foods like peaches, salmon, walnuts, eggs, and spinach. Some of them will be good for her hair. Get someone to obtain the foods fresh instead of store bought since I don't trust them. And I..."

By this point I ignored Matabi completely. Kurama can give tell me the details later.

"How's her body?"

Matabi paused on gluing Yume's hair and sighed.

"I did the usual routine. Yume's body is the same as before. Her hormone growth is still heavily stunted and if it weren't for your shitty work, her body fluid would probably result in her death. Her brain waves are normal enough for the usual 4 years old but because of the hits, experiments, and traumas she been through her mental capabilities will put a strain on her body if anything tip that fragile balance her defense has put up."

"Don't insult my work if you're going to be thankful and don't forget to pay for the damage. So there's still nothing we can do?"

She set down the glue and went to stitching.

"The best we can do is observe Yume's condition. If we forcibly make her grow, it will probably offset the organ functions. I prefer for that not to happen."

I didn't say anything else and watched Matabi do her work. Even though Matabi said not to do anything, I'll still find a way to cure Yume's condition, after all, that girl use to make my heart beat. I owe her that much.

U~U~U

"KA-KA-SHI!"

Before I could even turn around, I was slammed to the floor with a gasp. I swear I heard my back was crack. There's only one person who can do this and believe he can get away with it.

"Gai..."

"My Rival, I need your help!"

"Huh?"

W~W~W

I was sitting at my desk, listening to Gai's distress and if weren't for his dramaticness I would worry a lot.

"I need you to get me the fresh herbs. Lee need it to get better from his illness."

"And why do I have to?" I asked annoyingly.

He began to cry tearfully.

"If I leave my son alone and with someone he does not know, I don't know what I'll do, Kakashi."

I moved back slowly so that I won't be in his range of tears. I vaguely remembered Gai's son if I think about it but Gai was always on a train schedule that I rarely see his son. I looked at Gai's face and thought that maybe it'll be alright to go on a vacation without any Feal jobs.

"I'll see what I can do."

U*U*U

**A/N: Isn't funny that I'm using all of Kyuubi's name (if you could count the Nine part) Just to tell you guys, they are not blood related or family related. Next chapt. will be a cold climate terrain trip so Enjoy and Have fun ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Neiice**

_Beauty, Beauty  
Oh how you entrance me...  
With your sweet, alluring voice  
That bring me such joy  
With your piercing yet soft eyes  
That hide and reveal hidden lies  
With your mesmerizing body  
That become one with my own_

_Four Days Ago_

"You love me, right?"

A playful smirk appeared on his full lips. His love-filled eyes looked at her so happily that it made her smile.

"Of course I love you. You are the person that capture my cold heart. I love you, I love you more than anything."

She was beyond pleased and happy that she has obtained the man who was consider unobtainable. Her plan has worked to perfection in having him in her arms. Now she was definitely the luckiest woman in the world.

"Shall we continue where we left off?" he asked.

She smiled slyly at him.

"Yes..."

_Two Days Ago_

She was panicking. Her hands roam against the glass wall, searching for an opening. Where is she? What happened? Why was she naked? The only thing she remembered was his face. She spent the night with him.

"Are you alright now?"

She looked up at where the voice spoke. Her eyes widen as the person's face was slowly revealed in the dim room. His tan face that was once filled with emotion for her was now cold with a daze smile.

"W-where am I?" she asked, her voice echoed in the circular prison.

All of a sudden, she felt something on her bare shoulder. She looked at it quickly, feeling the sensation of hairs and something crawling. It was a centipede and it was huge. Her body began hyperventilating; her eyes wide with fear.

"Your love for me was greatly appreciated and so was our time." he said happily while another bug, a caterpillar, dropped down on her.

"But alas, my dear, you bore me now that I have obtained what I needed from you," he smiled amusingly as he thought of something. "As a thank you, I'm letting you experience the beauty of being caressed by creatures you despised instead of me who you love. When you come out, I'll take you in my arms once more and make you beautiful before sending you back home."

He left her in the dark room. The cylinder prison was now a quarter full of spiders, centipedes, worms, ants, and beetles swarming around her. She could feel their crawls, their bites, their weight on her and that made her start screaming, desperate.

"Let me out, let me out! Somebody!"

In the room outside the cylinder prison, he was preparing a present for his next child as he listened to the shrill music.

_One Day Ago_

_Riiiiinnnnngggggg...Riiiiiinnnnnnngggggg...Riiiinnnnn-_

"Who is this?"

"Did you have a good trip, Incu-ka?"

He slowly smiled with delight as he quickly recognized who it is.

"Ah...Hime-chan, I haven't heard from you for some time."

A happy laugh rang out on the other side.

"Sorry, but because of you and Sucu-ta, I get to have a family and that makes me really happy that it made me really busy."

He eyed the tube and slowly reached for it.

"Is there anything you want while I'm here?"

A thoughtful humming rose.

"I...would like a...new poison to play with. Is that okay, Incu-ka?"

His lips curved into a smile.

"Yes, it is. I'll try to find one that would please you."

"When you do, come home soon. Kuma-ka is angry that he has to do some of your work."

A chuckle.

"I will. I'll also bring some toys for everyone to play with."

"O-kay"

U*U*U

"Ai-sama, it is time to wake up."

It was hard to wake up but my eyes did open to see Kurama-san standing patiently. I rubbed my eyes and looked for Hime-san. She was being carried by Kurama-san. Hime-san's hair was cut really short now. It made me feel ashamed that I was the one who made her pretty hair like that. It made me determined to get the things the doctor said to get.

W*W*W

"I-it's c-c-cold!" I yelled.

"Please put this jacket on, Ai-sama. It will keep you warm," Kurama-san said, handing me a blue jacket.

Kurama-san helped Hime-san into her white jacket. We went inside the airport where there were alot of people with furry jackets or big jackets. I squeezed Hime-san's hand to let her know that I was near her. Kurama-san carried Hime-san and led me outside the airport.

"Kurama-san," she looked at me, "how are we going to get to another place?"

"There are certain stores around Neiice that give us transportation and supplies. We will obtain a medium-size Sknit with other small supplies that we might need as well."

"What's a Sknit?"

"A type of automobile that is able to carry a certain number of people and supplies. Depending on its weight, size, and speed, there are more limits. It is most useful to use in a place where its cold for the metals it is made from react to cold temperature and produce heat. Do you understand it, Ai-sama?"

"...I think so."

I looked around where I am and saw some type of boat that had skis on them. Is that a Sknit? I couldn't tell when a wind blew strong. My face hurts and it felt like it'll fall off. I couldn't see where I was walking so I fell on the hard floor of the airport. Water came into my eyes quickly.

"guka"

Hime-san was talking to me. Her face looked worried at me and I thought of the promise I made. I can't cry after falling just like that. I have to prove that I'm strong so that Hime-san could rely on me.

"guka"

"I'm alright. Sorry for worrying you," I said, wiping away my tears.

"hhaaannn"

She offered me her hand, saying to hold it.

"Bu-"

"hhhhaaaannnnnn"

"Hi-"

"hhhhhhhhhaaaaaaannnnnnn"

I slightly pouted and took her hand. Kurama-san held Hime-san's other hand and we began walking to get the Sknit. I want to grow up fast so that I could do things for Hime-san instead of getting stupid other people to do it. When we entered the store, I was really determined to make sure to get stronger even if its just a little while I'm in this cold place.

U~U~U

"I-i-it's c-c-c-cold!"

That stupid guy had to send me to a place where you would mostly freeze in five seconds flat if you weren't careful. And why!? Whhhyyyyy does it have to be things that are so hard to obtain? You practically have to risk your life for this.

"It'll be alright, Ruto."

Kit...my only warmth that I could rely on. She decided to come with me the moment I said I was going on a trip. It made me worry that my little sister would be with me but she could take care of herself just fine. Freaking Kitsune taught her unnecessary things.

"This Haku person sound interesting. Are you interested in him?"

If I had something in my mouth, I would surely choke.

"Kit! Don't make joke so easily. You know that I'm not gay."

She laughed at my reaction and said that I didn't have to be so against it. I could've asked against what but I prefer not to dive deeper onto a subject Kit love to joke about.

"So what did Haku-kun asked you to get?"

"Well...I did say I wanted to prove myself, but..."

"But..?"

"He gave me too many damn things. What does he mean by 'invisible mirror?' Am I suppose to get a mirror? If so, is the mirror invisible? That'll be so impossible."

"Ruto, you have some troubles ahead of yourself."

"Well, that guy didn't give me any time limits so I think my adaptation to cold climate will be good."

"Let's have fun while we're waiting, Ruto. We could also get something for Kitsune."

I became skeptical at finding a gift for Kitsune. We're on a boat that would reach Neiice in about two days. This boat doesn't offer anything beside foods, clothings, and beds. There really isn't any terms of a good souvenir...but that just depend on Kit's eyes so I have no right to stop her.

"...I'll let you be in charge of the remaining boat trip."

"Aye-aye, Nii-san!" she saluted.

U*U*U

I'm freezing my limbs off already and its not even close to Neiice yet. I'm hoping I'll find this herb quickly so I can go back to Twilight and be in the warmth of a building...or something more. I looked at the list Gai gave me to see the possibility of returning soon. Shit. He went full out to find every possible herbs to use. I grumbled and put the list in my pocket. I wonder again why it has to be Neiice, the coldest place to live.

_Three Days Ago_

_-"Tell me why do I have to go to this place?"_

_Gai stopped his rapid writing and glare at me._

_"Kakashi, are you so misinformed that you do not know how special Neiice is?"_

_"I have never been in a situation where I need to know a place to get an item for a person."_

_Gai then jumped on the table and toward me. The close proximity between us gave me goosebumps and I was trying my best to stare away from his face._

_"My Rival...Neiice may be a place where nothing could survive but there are certain place where there are exceptions. The people living there had survived long enough because of them. There are rumors saying that Neiice is actually a gold mine to every natural plants and minerals for us to use. Kakashi, that is why you must go there!"-_

Are you kidding me?

U~U~U

"There are soooooo many things in this boat that you'll like, Kitsune."

"Is it for torture or for killing?"

A giggle.

"Both~"

A sigh from the other end of the call.

"That really is something I'll like. Kit, I'm sorry for not being able to give you present like you give me. If It weren't for Ruko, then I would have given you something really wonderful."

"No...it's all good cause I get to enjoy the same present that I'm giving you and you, Kitsune, give out wonderful advice on torturing. Your words are just as wonderful."

A thoughtful pause.

"Our sibling are wonderful, aren't they?"

Two joyful smirk full of gleeful love.

"They are wonderful. So wonderful giving us these experiences."

"So, so wonderful of them."

U*U*U

"You!?" Two voice shouted out.

His blue eyes was surprise then turning to annoyed.

"Why did I have to run into you?"

Such harsh words. I wonder what I did to make him annoyed with me. Last I checked, I helped him and his sister.

"What is a kid like you doing here?"

A glare. Seriously, did I do something to him unknowingly?

"Someone like you don't need to know," he said sharply.

With that, he went past me and walked away. I frowned slightly. I know people won't like because of my job or hell, even my personality, but I'm pretty sure there shouldn't be a reason for that kid to hate me. Whatever the reason is, I hope he calm down.

U~U~U

"We are almost to our destination," Kurama-san told us.

We were riding on a dark blue Sknit for about two days I think and the Sknit really does make heat because I didn't feel cold when Kurama-san drove the Sknit. There was enough food for us to eat and pillows with blankets for us to sleep. I looked at Kurama-san. Sleeping...she hasn't sleep and just continued driving the Sknit.

"Kurama-san..."

"Is something wrong, Ai-sama?"

"No...b-but aren't you tired?" I asked.

"I am not tired. My energy has not been depleted yet."

I was confused by what depleted mean but I could get that Kurama-san wasn't tired at all.

"Aaaaaiiiiii..."

Hime-san was awake. She slowly got up and rubbed her eyes together. I went to her just in case her head hurt.

"How are you feeling?"

"yyaaaaannnnnbbuuuuuuu" she said sleepily.

"If you're still sleepy, you can go back to sleep. Kurama-san said that we're almost to our deskanation," I said.

"eeeeyaa?"

"Deskanation...she said we're almost there," I repeated.

Hime-san looked at me and then to Kurama-san and back to me. She asked me if I could get Kurama-san to stop driving for a little bit. I was confused but I did what she asked because Hime-san always did things for a reason.

U*U*U

"We're on the ground! Yay, yay!" Kit yelled, jumping up and down.

"Kit...what the hell did you put in this bag? It feel so heavy," I panted.  
"Presents for Kitsune~" she said happily.

…...This thick-looking long bag has presents for him!? What the hell is in it? And why the hell do I have to carry this?

"Don't look at me like that, Ruto! You have to carry it because I'm a delicate flower and because you're my dear brother," she said with such joy that I know its fake.

I sighed with defeat. There was no way in hell I was going to incur the wrath of Kit so I'm gonna suck it up and carry the bag for Kitsune and my stuff. I'm betting that by the time I go back to twilight, my wallet is going to empty. I was so busy wondering what to do that I bumped into someone.

"Sor-" My face instantly turned to annoyance.

That sex police again. I have nothing against him but whenever I remembered the smell of sex on a person, I instantly hate them which make me hate this guy plenty since he had such a strong smell.

"It look like we meet again."

"Yeah..."

I thought of Yume and remembered that I haven't thank him yet. I dropped the things I was carrying and politely bowed to him.

"I forgot to do this since it pisses me off seeing you. Thank you for saving and taking care of Yume."

I was waiting for him to say something but silence was what I got. Is he gone or is he making fun of me? After a few more seconds, I decided to stop bowing and was about to straighten myself up when a hand pushed my head down.

"W-What!?"

U~U~U

"W-What!?"

I set the kid down to a grovel and to say in my defense I'm not being a sadist. It was just amusing to see him struggle plus revenge for being a jackass for no apparent reason. He managed to get out of my grip and slapped my hand away. Another full-on glare at me.

"What the hell was that far?"

"If you were going to thank me, I thought I should show you how to do it," I explained.

"Haaahhhh! You should have just accept the thanks instead of making me grovel, you perverted old man!"

My patience shot off somewhere.

"Ha...if I'm a perverted old man, than that makes you below me, you groveling slave," I insulted with a triumph smirk.

"You!" he started before looking off to another direction, "Damn..."

He picked up his luggages and ran toward something. Seeing him run with that heavy looking bag seem funny but what caught his attention? Whatever it is, its not my problem. I better get going or else I'll be wasting time.

_Crunch_

Hm? What's this? Two pieces of folded paper was under my foot. Trash? No, it looked new and important if the gold patterned waves have anything to say. I picked it up and looked at it. The words are so small that just trying to read it was painful. There was a name, probably the person who lost this. R-Ro...no...it's a u. R-Rut..o. Ruto.

U*U*U

"P-please don't be angry with me, Kit. It's just that I met this annoying guy and he insulted me," I explained in a rush.

She pouted and looked away from me. I didn't mean to forget about Kit on purpose but I couldn't help getting rile up by that cop. I have to stop getting angry that I forget about things. Kit being angry is like trying to calm a stubborn cat that'll do stupid things if talk to it. I tried again to get her to calm down.

"Kit...please don't be angry. I'll try not to do that again."

She suddenly stopped walking that I bumped into her which cause me to drop the stuff I was carrying.

"Baaaaakkkkaaaaaa Nii-chan," she yelled with a childish face. The one where you stick out your tongue and pulled down one of the skin under your eye with a finger.

After making that face, she ran away to somewhere. I didn't run after her because it'll just make it worst. I sighed and continue my way, hoping that my little sister will calm down and come back to me as soon as possible. If not, I'm begging that she'll know where I am. I did tell her where I was planning to go.

U~U~U

_Oh Princess, Oh Princess_  
_How brave you are_  
_How clever you are_  
_How beautiful you are_  
_To bring a smile to my face_

_Oh Princess, Oh Princess_  
_How precious you are_  
_How delicate you are_  
_How fragile you are_  
_To bring me to my knees_

_Oh Princess, Oh Princess_  
_Attraction to you was fate_

_Oh Princess, Oh Princess_  
_I am your fated Duke_

"This rumour Eden Forest...does it really have all types of plants?" a handsome, dark-skinned man asked with interest.

Asou Kazu was curious about this man since he had never seen or heard of this man. The village of East, West, and South Neiice had always known each other because everyone helped each other. Asou wondered if this man might have been Fumino Beres's lover. There were sighting of a man visiting her mansion even though no one has seen her returned from her trip to

"Yes, the majority of the villagers could only go so far in without some type of casualties due to the plants we're not familiar with. Even though no one has seen what's is in the innermost of the forest, it is enough for the people of Neiice to survive off what we are able to get."

The dark-skinned man moved his hand back and forth over a white cup. His mind was thinking of Asou's expression when he died and his princess's joy.

"North is where the Eden Forest might be, correct?"

Asou nodded in confirmation and remembered something.

"Are you apart of those people who are heading toward that forest?"

The man raised his eyebrows at the information.

"How interesting," he thought.  
"Thank you for the information, sir. Please enjoy this moment and sleep well."

Asou watched the mysterious man leave and thought of him as strange. Whoever he is, he probably won't be seen again. Asou picked up his white cup and drank the remaining tea.

Later in three days, Asou Kazu was found outside of the village South of Neiice. He had died from a severe stroke. Later in five days, Fumino Beres was found in her bathroom full of water and bugs. She had died from suffocation and bug infections.

U*U*U

**A/N: A new character appear! So is he going to be a minor or major character? Well, you can find out later. For some of you that is confuse, Hime-chan is not Yume. Remember? Yume can't talk well but this Hime could. Next - Welcome to Neiice, everyone. Read down to see 14's Dictionary.**

**14's Dictionary:**

**Neiice is a type of island that is mostly made of ice, snow, and water. It's famous because of Eden Forest. (Get it, Eden?) The people living there are close because everyone help each other and each village need different things from each other. It survival is mostly base on the plants that Eden Forest has and the animals plus fishes. **

**Sknit is a type of snowmobile but way more useful. The best you can imagine it is a mix between a snowmobile and a boat. It is made out of a metal that gives off heat when cold air or anything cold touch it. The best the metal can work is for 16 years before becoming useless which is why the heater is also install for just in case. Sknit comes in all size and is also like a tent to camp out except its much easier to get ready. Pretty useful for cold climate, right?**

**And that is all, Have fun reading ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Neiice Plants**_

"We will be wasting time if we stay, Hime-sama. In this cold weather, it will mostly worsen your condition."

Hime-sama did not say as we both have known that I cannot understand her like Kyuubi-sama, Ai-sama, Ruto-san, Ruko-san, or Nine-nii. She traced words on my hand to explain her reasons.

"Rest for a little. Help Ai."

"Hime-sama, my energy has not been depleted yet. There is no reason for me to rest. If there is something I should do for Ai-sama, let us wait until we get to our destination."

"Help Ai with plants. Need to know."

Hime-sama did not explain for this reason nor has she continue with the conversation. Kyuubi-sama has ordered me to get what is needed as soon as possible yet he also ordered me to follow what Hime-sama say. I do not know what to do.

U*U*U

_Somewhere in Twilight_

Kurama just message me and told me of her dilemma. Yume is planning to stay longer in Neiice? Why? Let's see...the reason seem to be Ai. She wants Kurama to help Ai with the plants. I want to say she lost her mind but that would be a total insult to Yume and I would hate myself for insulting her.

Yume has her reasons for doing things without an answer and from my experience, it's always for someone's sake. She won't care if she's bleeding or dying in order to achieve what she want to help. ...I'll let her do what she want but if things get bad, Kurama will be there to save her.

I sent a reply and then continued on to what I'm suppose to do. It's best to allow her to do what she wants to do. Less trouble that way and it will probably help when trouble come around just like what will happen when I visit the Uchiha Compound.

U~U~U

_PLOP!_

At last...freedom to not hold that damn, heavy bag. I thought my arms were going fall off if I continued to hold it. I'll just relaxed in the medium orange Sknit for a while and plan out what to do to find the things I need to find. I thought of Kit and felt depression come when she didn't come.

I sighed as I thought of her anger with me. Once she's angry at you, she's angry at you and if you go even deeper, it'll hurt. There were some irony with our relationship but Kit and I are bonded stronger than any sibling. She's spoil, hyper, loud, and practically the leader of our relationship. Kit, at times, is hard to stay with but I don't want to lose her. She is someone I love and need because she's my dear little sister.

U*U*U

This is one of the time where I'm thankful for the great inventions of today. I relaxed in the heat that the Sknit was producing and started the engine. First thing to do is gather as much information as possible. I don't know a thing about this forest that has all types of plants so I might need to find a local around.

Luckily for me, a village was about five miles from where I got off the boat. I arrived at mid-dawn just as some people began coming out. The village doesn't seem to be much but there are traces of certain uses of metals. The heat metals has been used for many houses to warm the people instead of electricity since there are people who can't afford electricity especially those who in cold weather.

I parked the Sknit in front of a store, its outside made of wood, and went in. I was greeted with warmth the moment I entered the small, yet homey store. There were shelves of dried meats and vegetables, breads, seeds, and other necessities that the villagers might need. The store was decorated with bones and furs of animals and some flowers.

"May I help you?" a male voice asked.

Ice blue eyes. Pale blond hair. Probably in around his twenties.

"Probably," I responded.

"Well...what would you need?"

"Information."

He was getting annoyed by my one word response. Personality: straight-to-the-point

"What kind, **sir**?"

"Do you know anything about a forest that has rich resources of plants and minerals?" I drawled.

"Why do you want to know about it?" he asked cautiously.

I wonder if there was a reason for this caution. From what I've gathered from Gai, this forest is use by everyone that lived in Neiice and there were times where they were willing to share the forest's abundant resources.

"I need some herbs from the forest. A friend told me that this is the best place to get fresh herbs."

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. I was starting to be convince that guys younger than me have a grudge against me for no good reason.

"Is it important?"

"For a sick kid? Of course it is."

The guy looked around the store before sighing. He looked at me in the eye with an odd determination.

"I'll show you where it is but it'll be difficult," he said reluctantly.

"It'll be alright. I just need to know where the herbs are."

He nodded, then called out to someone.

"Sou! I need you to watch over the store for awhile."

A boy appeared from a doorway at the back of the store. They are certainly sibling from their eyes to their hairs. He seem about two to three years younger.

"What will you be doing?" Sou asked.

"Guiding someone to the Eden Forest," he replied.

"Okay. Come back soon, Nii-san."

U~U~U

"Kurama-san, is it okay to be here?" I asked, looking back at Hime-san.

"Kyuubi-sama has told me it will be alright. I do not know why Hime-sama has asked for you to know about plants but I will do my duty as best as possible."

I didn't say anything else and followed Kurama-san. Sometimes we stop so that Kurama-san could tell me what kind of plants they are and what they can do. I tried my best to remember everything because Hime-san had asked Kurama-san to help me. Even though I don't know why, I will do what I can.

For somewhere that is really cold, this place has alot of trees, flowers, and leaves. It was really amazing. In Twilight, there were buildings, buildings and even more buildings with things that everyone uses to make things faster and easier. It was a place where people move too fast for Hime-san and a place where people always hide themselves.

U*U*U

"I am so sorry! Are you alright!? You're not hurt?"

His brown eyes looked up mine. I helped him up as he tried to steady himself.

"No...I am the one who should say sorry as I was the one who appeared out of nowhere," he said offhandedly, "Are you alright, ma'am?"

_PLOP!_

"Yeah, you really are the one who should apologize since your eyesight must be that bad."

I felt a hand to my chest and that made me punch him. I really should abandon this guy. Every single one of them, they should go die. Just because of my blue eyes and blonde hair plus with me being slightly shorter than other guys doesn't make me a girl. Are people's eyes so damn blind?

"W-wait, I'm sorry, _sir_. You just look so pretty that I thought only a **girl** could look like that."

He's digging his own grave. I'll just abandon him and get on with it. When I got on my Sknit, there was another shift in the vehicle. What the hell?

"Get out of here! An jackass like you should rot to death!"

"B-but its cold and freezing out there. My own transportation got damage so it can't work anymore," he said.

"So?"

"So let me hitch a ride with you," this jackass said easily.

"No"

"Please, sir, I need to go to Eden Forest. My father will die from a stroke."

"And?"

"The doctors said that there might be a way to save him if I get a certain plants in the forest."

He looked at me with worry brown eyes. His face was filled with sadness and worry that it made me convince to help him, especially if he was going to lose his dad. That would be really sad to lose someone important to you. With that line in thinking, I thought of Kit and fell into another depression.

"Just let me hitch a ride. That's all I asked, sir."

I sighed with worry and agreed. We're both heading there anyway so it doesn't' matter. Not like I'll lose anything if that guy turned out to be a liar.

U~U~U

**A/N: I think I did this chapter half-ass which made me angry but its kinda needed for the next chapter so I'm not complaining fully. The funny part was where Ruto was called a ma'am and a girl. For some people, I guess its their looks that makes the gender. Enjoy and Have fun^^**


End file.
